Black Hawk
by Embue
Summary: Doyle trifft die Tochter einer alten Bekannten wieder


Die Figuren aus der TV-Serie "Die Profis" gehören nicht den Autor der  
Geschichte. Diese Geschichte ist zu meinem eigenen Vergnügen  
geschrieben.  
  
Black Hawk  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Sie blickte auf die Wanduhr. Es war schon fünf Minuten über die Zeit. Der Mann, der auf ihr lag, schien fertig zu sein. Jetzt galt es ihn wieder los zu werden. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln schob sie ihn beiseite. "Ummpf..", kam es von ihm, "Willst mich wohl los werden?" "Nein, aber die nächste halbe Stunde kostet Dich weitere 100 Pfund!", gab sie zurück. Sie war sich bewusst, dass das auch nach hinten losgehen konnte. Ruckartig richtete sich der Mann auf. "Nee, so toll war es auch nicht!" Er stand auf und zog sich seine Hose hoch. Sie stand ebenfalls auf und verschwand kurz im Bad. Als sie wieder herauskam, sah sie sich um. Der Mann war verschwunden. "Gut", murmelte sie. Sie trat vor den Spiegel, der neben dem Bett aufgehängt war und fing an sich für den nächsten Besucher zurecht zumachen. Sie bürstete die langen hellbraunen Haare, die jetzt wieder locker über ihren attraktiven Körper fielen. Danach zog sie den Kimono, der noch auf dem Bett lag, wieder über. Sie fröstelte ein wenig, bei dem Gedanken an die Freier, die heute noch kamen. Sie würde sich erst wieder in ihren eigenen vier Wände wohl und vor allem sicher fühlen. "Das kann doch nicht alles gewesen sein" dachte sie, "Irgendwie muss es doch auch noch ein anderes Leben geben!" Ihr Blick fiel auf den Kalender. Der Montag war rot angestrichen. "Ja", dachte sie, "Nachher besuch ich Dich!" Es klingelte. Verwirrt wanderte ihr Blick zur Uhr. Es war erst zehn vor Drei. "Mist, jetzt können die sich noch mal an die Verabredungen halten!", schimpft sie vor sich hin. Sie durchquerte den kleinen Raum, der zwar für ihre Zwecke sehr praktisch war, aber nicht wirklich gemütlich, um zur Wohnungstür zu gelangen. Sie zog den Kimono zurecht und öffnete dann die Tür. "Ach Du bist es!" Sie drehte sich um und ging zurück zum Spiegel. "Was willst Du? Ich hab gleich noch einen Kunden!" Der Mann, der in der Tür stand, war groß und gut aussehend, aber sein Gesicht ließ nichts Gutes erhoffen. "Du bist im Rückstand mit den Versicherungen!", sagte er ruhig. Bei dem Klang der Stimme horchte sie auf. "Wenn er so redet - Vorsicht!" dachte sie und schaute ihm ins Gesicht. Sie hatte recht, er war verärgert. "Ich hatte in letzter Zeit wenig Kunden," versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen, "Es läuft schlecht!" Sie sah, das sie damit nicht durchkommen würde. Er kam langsam auf sie zu. Sie versuchte zurückzuweichen, aber an der Wand war Schluss. Er stand direkt vor ihr. Sie schloss die Augen. Die nächste was spürte war seine Hand an ihrer Brust. Verwundert schaute sie ihn an. Er hatte ein widerliches Grinsen im Gesicht. Er packte sie an der Schulter und warf sie auf das Bett. Er beugte sich über sie und hatte plötzlich ein Messer in der Hand. Langsam senkte er es und Spitze berührte ihren Hals. "Sara, Du enttäuschst mich!", sagte er. Sie wagte kaum zu atmen. "Bitte, Marc, tu mir nichts! Du bekommst das Geld ganz bestimmt", fing sie an zu betteln, aber sie wusste das sie nicht um eine Lektion herumkommen würde. Zu oft hatte sie in letzter Zeit die Raten nicht zahlen können. Er schlug sie mit der freien Hand in den Bauch, dabei achtete er wohlweislich darauf, das sie sich nicht am Messer verletzte. Ihr Körper sollte schließlich attraktiv bleiben. Es folgten weitere Schläge, aber alle so platziert, das man sie hinterher nicht sehen würde. Marc wusste, wie ein Mädchen gefügig machen konnte, ohne das es später nicht mehr zur Arbeit zu gebrauchen war. Sara stöhnte vor Schmerzen. "Ich hoffe Du hast verstanden!" Marc richtete sich wieder auf und blickte auf sie herunter. "Ich kann doch nichts dafür!" jammerte sie. "Die anderen schaffen auch die festgesetzten Sätze zu beschaffen" gab er zurück. "Also streng Dich gefälligst an!" Er versetzte ihr noch einen letzten Schlag in die Magengegend und verließ die Wohnung. Sie lag auf dem Bett und versuchte festzustellen, ob sie ernsthaft verletzt war. "Nein", dachte sie, "so geht es nicht weiter." Aber wie sollte sie sich aus den Klauen dieser Leute befreien. Wieder fiel ihr Blick auf den Kalender. Wenn ihre Mutter es nicht geschaffte hatte, wie sollte sie es dann schaffen. Sie kannte nichts anderes als ihr Leben als Nutte. Verzweifelt beschloss sie den nächsten Freier vor der Tür stehen zu lassen, nicht nur weil ihr alles wehtat, sondern auch, weil sie eine Pause brauchte. Sie wollte ihre Mutter besuchen.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Das Restaurant "El Arab" lag ruhig dar. So früh am Abend war noch nicht viel los. Der schwarze Wagen fuhr vor das Restaurant und parkte dort. Es stiegen zwei dunkel gekleidete Männer aus und sahen sich vorsichtig um, ob ihnen jemand gefolgt war. Sie gingen in das Restaurant und wurden am Eingang von einem arabisch aussehenden Mann abgefangen. "Was wollen Sie? Geschlossene Gesellschaft!" Der jüngere der beiden Männer lächelte. "Die Einladung hab ich vergessen, aber das", er schlug den Mantel zurück und ein Spezialgewehr wurde sichtbar, "sollte als Eintrittgeld reichen." Der Araber blickte zuerst erstaunt, dann aber wissend auf die Waffe. "Ah, Mister O'Brian, entschuldigen Sie, das ich Sie nicht gleich erkannt habe." Er geleitete die beiden Männer in den Raum. An einem Tisch weiter hinten im Gastraum saß ein weiterer Araber. Offensichtlich eine hochgestellte Persönlichkeit. Er trug typisch arabische Gewänder und unterhielt sich mit einem weiteren Mann. Als die Männer den Raum betreten hatten, hatte er kurz sein Unterhaltung unterbrochen. "Khamil, Du kannst jetzt das Essen bringen, meine Gäste sind gekommen!" Er stand auf und begrüßte die Männer. "Mister O'Brian, es freut mich Sie zu sehen. Bitte entschuldigen sie das Verhalten meines Sekretärs Thabit, aber ich muss vorsichtig sein. Sie verstehen das bestimmt!" "Es freut mich auch Sie zu sehen, Scheich El Gandhar! Das ist meine rechte Hand French Harrow." Der ältere der beiden Männer setzte sich an den Platz, den der Scheich ihm anbot. Der Mann mit dem Gewehr gesellte sich zum Sekretär des Scheichen und unterhielt sich leise mit ihm. Die beiden blieben in Hörweite ihrer Bosse und machen es sich an einem anderen Tisch bequem. "Ich hoffe Sie mögen die arabische Küche. Ich finde, es verhandelt sich besser beim Essen." Der Scheich winkte dem Kellner, der sich dezent im Hintergrund hielt. Dieser kam mit der Vorspeise und ging dann zurück in die Küche. "Sie haben bei mir nach bestimmten Waren angefragt und ein Muster verlangt." Er wies auf das Gewehr, das neben Harrow lag. "Probieren Sie die Ware aus, nachdem wir uns über Preis einig geworden sind." Der Scheich beendete seine Vorspeise und schaute O'Brian direkt ins Gesicht. "Kommen Sie immer so direkt zum Geschäft? Aber gut! Haben Sie die Liste durchgesehen, die ich Ihnen zukommen lies? Können Sie das alles liefern?" O'Brian nickte. "Es kommt darauf an, wie schnell Sie die Ware brauchen." "Bis Ende diesen Monats" gab der Scheich zurück. Wieder nickte O'Brian. "Dann ist es kein Problem! Bis auf..." "Ich brauche alles was auf der Liste steht!" sagte der Scheich nachdrücklich. "Ja, ja, ich versteh schon, aber diese Spezialgewehre mit Zielfernrohr sind sehr schwer zu bekommen." "Aber Sie können sie doch beschaffen, oder nicht?" O'Brian wollte den Preis in die Höhe treiben, indem er dem Scheich klarmachte, wie schwer an diese Gewehre zukommen war. Er lies sich Zeit zu antworten. "Ja," kam es langsam von ihm, "aber dann wird es teuer werden!" "Der Preis spielt keine Rolle. Um die Opposition in meinem Land unter Kontrolle zu bringen ist jeder Preis recht!" O'Brian rieb sich innerlich die Hände. Jetzt hatte er den Scheich dort, wo er ihn haben wollte. "Ein halbe Million Pfund plus das was die Gewehre kosten." Der Scheich schluckte. Mit soviel hatte er nicht gerechnet, aber es musste sein. "Was muss ich für ein Gewehr rechnen?", gab er mit unbewegte Mine zurück. "Zwanzigtausend pro Stück" O'Brian pokerte. Das war ein verdammt hoher Preis. Wieder schluckte der Scheich. "Teuer, aber..." Er machte eine Pause. "Gut einverstanden!" Er streckte O'Brian die Hand hin. Dieser sah ihn etwas erstaunt an. "So besiegeln Sie doch normalerweise einen Handel, oder?" O'Brian erwiderte den Händedruck. "Ja, also abgemacht!" Der Scheich winkte dem Kellner dieser brachte, nachdem er die Vorspeisen weggebracht hatte, das Hauptgericht. Auch O'Brian lies sich jetzt das Essen schmecken. Nach so einem Geschäft schmeckte es besonders gut. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und eine junge Frau trat ein. Sie war europäisch gekleidet, aber offensichtlich arabischer Abstammung. Eine Schönheit. Harrow zuckte kurz zusammen als die Frau hereinkam und deckte schnell das Gewehr mit seinem Mantel zu. "Vater, ich wollte Dir von meinem Examen erzählen." Die Frau stürmt auf den Scheich zu und umarmt ihn. Der Scheich schob die junge Frau etwas von sich weg. "Nabila, Du vergisst Deine Erziehung! Ich bin mitten in einer Besprechung!" "Entschuldige Vater, aber..." Sie stockte kurz und schaut O'Brian an. "Ich wollte Dich nicht stören! Aber Du bist so selten da, wenn ich Dich brauche." O'Brian drehte sich kurz zu Harrow um und warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Harrow hatte verstanden. Er würde sich über die junge Frau alles beschaffen. Vielleicht brauchten sie dieses Wissen einmal. "Bitte geh jetzt, Nabila, ich werde später Zeit für Dich haben!" Nur wiederwillig verlies Nabila das Restaurant wieder. "Bitte entschuldigen Sie die Störung, aber die Jugend ist so ungestüm!" O'Brian nickte nur und stand auf. "Sie hören wieder von mir, wenn die Ware lieferbar ist!" Der Scheich nickte. Harrow nahm seinen Mantel vom Gewehr und folgte O'Brian aus dem Restaurant. Thabit nahm das Gewehr und verschwand mit ihm im Hinterzimmer. Der Scheich blieb zurück und dachte über das Geschäft nach.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Der Friedhof lag ruhig da. Hier konnte Sara ihre Problem wenigstens für einen Moment vergessen. Sie ging den Weg, den sie schon so viele Male gegangen war. Sie wollte an das Grab ihrer Mutter. Ihre Mutter... eine Edelprostituierte... Ann... Sie starb als sie versuchte Saras Leben zu verändern, weil sie erkannt hatte, das auch ihre Tochter in diesen Sumpf geraten war. "Sie war genau an dem Punkt an dem ich jetzt auch bin." dachte Sara als sie auf den Weg einbog, an dem das Grab lag. Sie stutzte kurz als sie den Mann am Grab ihrer Mutter sah. Er kniete vor dem Grab und stellte gerade eine langstielige rote Rose darauf. Sie kannte den Mann nur flüchtig, aber sie wusste, das er versuchte hatte ihrer Mutter zu helfen. Und er hatte auch ihr geholfen. Damals. Sara wollte sich gerade zurückziehen, als der Mann aufstand und sich in ihre Richtung drehte. "Sara", rief er verwundert. "Ray, Ray Doyle!" flüsterte sie leise. Sie ging langsam auf ihn zu. "Sara, schön Dich zu sehen!" Doyle kam ihr entgegen. Er sah das Sara traurig war und vermutete das es daran lag, das heute der Geburtstag ihrer Mutter war, und diese nicht mehr lebte. Auch er war deshalb hierher gekommen. "Ja, schön dich zu sehen!", gab Sara zurück. "Ich wollte nur meine Mutter besuchen!" Die Worte klangen irgendwie eigenartig. Doyle schob es auf den Tag. "Ich wollte gerade gehen..." fing er an. "Nein, bleib nur, es ist so traurig, alleine hier zu sein. Bitte bleib!" Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihn festhalten zu wollen. Doyle schaute sie genauer an. Sie war eine sehr attraktive junge Frau geworden, aber irgendwie seltsam. "Wenn du willst! Dann bleibe ich noch ein bisschen!" Sara ging zum Grab und stellte die Blumen, die sie mitgebracht hatte, neben die Rose. Sie hielt kurz inne und wandte sich dann wieder an Doyle. "Ich vermisse Sie, obwohl ich sie gar nicht gekannt habe!" Doyle blickt verlegen zu Boden. Er bekam Schuldgefühle, wenn er an damals dachte. "Vielleicht, wenn ich schneller reagiert hätte," ging es ihm durch den Kopf, "vielleicht wäre sie noch am Leben." Sara blickte ihn unverwandt an. "Ja, ich denke auch öfter an sie" sagte er. Plötzlich schluchzte Sara auf. Die Tränen standen in den Augen und sie wusste nicht mehr wie sie sich beherrschen sollte. Doyle kam schnell heran und legte seinen Arm um sie. "Beruhig Dich ... Komm wir setzen uns dahinten auf die Bank." Er führte Sara zur Bank und setzte sich neben sie. "Ich..." fing sie an, aber sie konnte nicht weiter sprechen. All die Anspannung der letzten Tage fiel von ihr ab und entlud sich in einem Weinkrampf. Doyle hatte den Arm um sie gelegt und wartete ab. Langsam beruhigte sich Sara wieder. Sie holte ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Tasche und putzte sich die Nase. "Entschuldige bitte, aber ich konnte nicht anders..." Vorsichtig blickte sie Doyle in die Augen. "Hoffentlich hast Du ihn jetzt nicht verschreckt, dumme Kuh, vielleicht kann er Dir helfen." Aber sie sah in seinen blauen Augen nur Wärme. "Ist schon gut, wir haben alle mal Probleme." "Es ist nur..." Wieder kamen ihr die Tränen. "Ich weis nicht mehr weiter." Kam es schließlich hervor. "Erzähl, was bedrückt Dich" forderte er sie auf. Sie brauchte eine Weile bis sie wieder sprechen konnte. "Ach, ist schon gut, ... ist vielleicht nur der Tag und ... ich vermisse sie!" Doyle schaute sie an und wusste das es nicht nur der Tag war, aber sie wollte offensichtlich nicht darüber reden. Aber er konnte nichts tun, um sie zum Reden zu bringen. Sara wischte sich die Tränen noch mal aus den Augen, zog die Schultern hoch und schluckte den Kummer herunter. "Nein, ich kann nicht" dachte sie. "Ich bin schon eine selten dumme Kuh! Da sehe ich Dich nach Jahren wieder und hab nichts besseres zu tun als loszuheulen." Doyle sah sie etwas erstaunt an, aber sie wollte nicht über das reden, was sie so offensichtlich bedrückte. Also ging er nicht weiter darauf ein. "Bist Du immer noch beim CI5?" fragte sie ihn. Doyle nickte. "Und Du?" "Ach ich mach so dies und das. Wenn ich nicht gerade aufs College geh." Das war gelogen. Sie ging schon seit Monaten nicht mehr aufs College, aber jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, das sie genau das wieder tun wollte. "Aufs College gehen und einen richtigen Beruf lernen. Ja, genau! Das will ich!" dachte sie. Ihre Mine hellte sich auf. Doyle freute sich darüber, das es ihr offensichtlich besser ging. Er schaute auf seine Uhr. "Ich muss leider gehen, aber ... vielleicht sehen wir uns ja bald mal wieder!" "Aber nicht hier!" sagte sie schnell. "Wo wohnst Du jetzt?" fragte Doyle. Sie gab ihm ihre Adresse, nicht die Wohnung, in der sie ihre Freier empfing, sondern dort, wo sie wirklich lebte. Er steckte sie ein und stand auf. Sara folgte ihm. Kurz dreht er sich noch mal zu ihr um und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. "Mach's gut und ... Du weißt wie Du mich erreichen kannst, falls Du mich brauchst!" Er wollte nicht, das Sara genauso allein war, wie es Ann war. Wenn sie Hilfe brauchte, sollte sie ihn erreichen können. "Ja, ich weiß" gab sie zurück. Doyle drehte sich um und ging langsam Richtung Ausgang. An der nächsten Biegung drehte er sich schnell noch einmal um. Sara stand immer noch an der Bank und blickte ihm nach. Als er weiterging, blieb das komische Gefühl, das etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Doyle beeilte sich in seinem Auto zu kommen. Bodie war wahrscheinlich schon ungeduldig. Der Capri stand auf den anderen Straßenseite. "Wo bleibst Du denn so lange... the Cow ... hat schon zweimal nachgefragt, ob wir bleiben!" empfing ihm Bodie. "Entschuldigung, aber ..." Doyle stockte kurz. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er von Sara erzählen sollte. Beschloss aber dann doch es zu tun. "Ich habe Sara getroffen." "Sara? Ach Anns Tochter. Wie geht es ihr?" "Gut! Glaube ich..." Er war sich da aber doch nicht ganz so sicher. Dieses komische Gefühl von vorhin beschlich ihn wieder. Irgendetwas hatte nicht gestimmt. Bodie sah ihn von der Seite an. Doyle und seine Ex-Frauen, das war ein Kapitel für sich. "Na los, the Cow, wartet schon!" "Okay, okay!" Doyle startete den Capri und fuhr etwas rasanter als sonst los. In den nächsten Stunden gab es für Doyle keine Gelegenheit mehr über Sara nachzudenken. Ein Informant hatte ihnen gesteckt, das ein großes Dinge laufen würde, aber was konnte er nicht sagen. Sie versuchten jetzt herauszubekommen, was genau dahinter steckt. Das hieß viele Leute suchen und befragen.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Der Pub war schon ziemlich voll, als Ronan hereinkam. Durch den Rauch konnte er im ersten Moment nichts erkennen, aber dann sah er ihn. An einem Ecktisch saß er, French Harrow, und unterhielt sich mit einem weiteren Mann. Ronan kannte ihn von früher. Aber jetzt war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob diese Bekanntschaft auch zu dem führen würde, was er sich erhoffte. Der Franzose, wie Harrow, oft genannt wurde, entdeckte Ronan und winkte ihn herbei. "Du kommst spät! Wir wollten schon wieder gehen!" "Ja! Ich weiß, aber mein Boss hat mit aufgehalten!" Ronan setzte sich und bestellte ein Guinness bei der Bedienung, die gerade vorbei kam. "Was willst Du? Klang ja mächtig wichtig am Telefon, Ronan!" "Ja, es ist auch wichtig! Verdammt wichtig!" dachte Ronan. Er blickte den anderen Mann an. Ein geschniegelter Typ. Etwas unsicher blickte er zum Franzosen. "Kannst ruhig reden, Cohen gehört zu mir!" Ronan sagte zum Franzosen gewand: "Ich brauche ein paar Gewehre! Du weißt schon, spezielle Gewehr mit Zielfernrohr. Und Du kannst die doch beschaffen!" "Wie kommst Du auf so was?" Der Franzose machte ein unschuldiges Gesicht. "Etwas illegales tu ich doch nicht!" Fast hätte Ronan ihm geglaubt, aber er kannte ihn besser. "Ich wundere mich das Du Deine Kontakte aus Belfast verloren hast, oder vielleicht doch nicht?" Der Franzose blickte im jetzt voll ins Gesicht. "Solche Geschäfte mache ich nicht! ... Zumindest nicht hier!" Erleichtert atmete Ronan auf. Er war an den richtigen Mann gekommen. "Wo dann?" fragte er. "Komm morgen um 23 Uhr an Pier 13, Lagerhaus 12. Aber sei diesmal pünktlich. Ich warte nur fünf Minuten!" Der Franzose stand auf und wandte sich zum Gehen. Cohen folgte ihm. Ronan ging zum Tresen und verlangte das Telefon. Er wählte eine Nummer und sagte dann leise: "Ich habe den Kontakt hergestellt. Morgen 23 Uhr, Lagerhaus 12, Pier 13." Er legte auf ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten und bestellte noch ein Guinness.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Sara hatte sich umgezogen und war in die Bar gegangen. Das "Blue Angel" war ihr Anlaufpunkt, um neue Freier zu finden. Sie setzte sich an die Bar und bestellte wie üblich einen Cuba Libre. Als sie zur Türe schaute, sah sie Cohen und Harrow hereinkommen. Cohen sah sie an der Bar sitzen und schlängelte sich zu ihr rüber. "Na, Mädchen, wie läuft das Geschäft?" Er grinste, weil er genau wusste das sie noch jeden einzelnen Schlag spüren würde. "Nicht viel los!" Sara versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen, aber es gelang ihr nicht. "Ich hoffe, Du brauchst nicht noch eine Lektion, oder vielleicht doch? Komm in einer Viertelstunde in mein Büro, ich habe noch einen Kunden für Dich!" Er folgte Harrow in die Büros, in die man durch die Tür am anderen Ende Bar kam. Sara sah ihm nach und wusste, das sie heute einfach kein Glück hatte. Wenn Cohen ihr einen Freier verschaffte, dann hatte sie diese Nacht bestimmt nichts zu lachen.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Harrow betrat mit Cohen sein Büro. Hinter dem Schreibtisch saß O'Brian und wartete auf sie. "Wo bleibt ihr denn?" fuhr er die beiden an. "Wir haben nur ein kleines Geschäft angeleiert. Mit einem alten Freund von mir aus Belfast", gab Harrow unbeeindruckt zurück. "Später! Wir sollten uns über die Geschäfte hier mal unterhalten." O'Brian hatte die Geschäftsbücher des "Blue Angel" vor sich liegen. "Wieso? Stimmt etwas nicht?" wollte Harrow wissen. "Ja, der Umsatz ist in den letzten Monaten deutlich zurückgegangen! Wie erklärst Du dir das?" "Die Zeiten sind schlecht und da geht das Geschäft nun mal nicht so gut." Die beiden Männer diskutierten ein Weile über die Zahlen und die Gründe. Schließlich waren sie sich einig. "Okay, ich werde die Mädchen anhalten, weniger wählerisch zu sein und die Preise anheben" versprach Harrow und schaute dabei Cohen an. Dieser nickte. "Gut, dann mal zu dem Geschäft, das Du vorhin erwähnt hast. Um was geht es? Waffen? Welche?" wollte O'Brian wissen. "Es geht um ein paar der Spezialgewehre. Die gleichen, die der Scheich haben will!" "Black Hawk wird uns die Waffen bringen!" Harrow nickte. Cohen wurde mit einem mal sehr still. Er lauschte auf ein Geräusch, das er gehört hatte. Harrow schaute ihn aufmerksam an. Cohen gab ihm zu verstehen weiterzureden. Er stand auf und ging leise zur Tür. Harrow und O'Brian wechselten schnell das Thema und redeten über belanglose Sachen. Cohen stand an der Tür. Sie war nur angelehnt. Er öffnete sie ruckartig, aber niemand war zusehen. Er ging weiter zur nächsten Tür. Sie führte in die Bar. Als er sie öffnete, sah er gerade noch wie Sara schnell die Bar verlies. Harrow war ihn gefolgt und deutete ihn Sara zu folgen.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Sara hatte so wie Cohen ihr gesagt hatte, eine Viertelstunde gewartet und war dann zum Büro gegangen. Was sie dort gehört hatte, brachte sie auf den Gedanken, wie sie sich aus ihrer Lage befreien konnte. Schnell verlies sie die Bar und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Sie bemerkte dabei nicht das Cohen ihr folgte. Als sie zuhause angekommen war, überlegte sie wie sie ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzen konnte. Wenn sie Doyle diese Informationen geben würde, würde dieser ihr im Gegenzug bestimmt helfen von Cohen weg zu kommen. Es war ihr bewusst das nicht viel wusste, aber würde schon reichen. Sie hatte die Tür verschlossen. Jetzt hörte sie wie jemand versuchte diese zu öffnen. Panik stieg in ihr hoch. "War sie vielleicht doch zu unvorsichtig gewesen?" fragte sie sich. Wieder versuchte jemand die Tür zu öffnen. Sara sah sich um und beschloss nicht zu warten, bis der da draußen hereinkommen würde. Sie nahm sich eine warme Jacke und stieg durch das Fenster, das zur Feuerleiter führte. Sie wusste die nächste Telefonzelle war zwei Blocks weiter. Die wollte sie erreichen. Unsicher schaute sie sich immer wieder um. Es schien als folgte ihr keiner. Als sie die Telefonzelle erreichte, wartete sie noch einen Moment ab. Wieder blickte sie sich unsicher um. War ihr wirklich keiner gefolgt? "Nein, Sara, Du bildest Dir das nur ein?" schilt sie sich selber. Sie betrat die Zelle und wählte eine Nummer. Es klingelte am anderen Ende. "Polizeizentrale, was kann ich für Sie tun?" "Ich möchte Ray Doyle sprechen. Er ist beim CI5. Bitte, es ist wichtig!" sagte Sara mir unsicherer Stimme. "Wer spricht da?" "Sagen Sie ihm hier ist Sara!" "Nur Sara?" "Ja, er weiß schon! Bitte beeilen sie sich!" flehte Sara. "Einen Moment bitte!" Es dauerte nicht nur einen Moment. "Hören Sie? Ich kann ihn nicht erreichen. Kann ich ihm etwas ausrichten? Wo kann er sie erreichen?" "Ich muss ihn jetzt sprechen, bitte!" "Es geht nicht! Wo kann er sie erreichen?" fragte die Stimme noch einmal. Sara überlegte kurz. "Er soll morgen um 8 Uhr dort sein, wo er mich heute getroffen hat. Er weiß, wo das ist. Bitte sagen sie ihm das!" "Ja, in Ordnung!" "Ganz bestimmt?" fragte Sara. "Sie können sich darauf verlassen.", gab die Stimme zurück. Sara legte auf. So hatte sie sich das nicht vorgestellt. Aber jetzt musste sie einen Platz für den Rest der Nacht suchen. Nach kurzem Überlegen wusste sie wo sie hingehen konnte. Sie bemerkte die beiden Männer nicht, die in der dunklen Limousine auf der anderen Straßenseite saßen und zu ihr herüber schauten.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Als Doyle und Bodie mit der Laufarbeit auf der Straße fertig waren, hatten sie noch eine Trainingseinheit bei Macklin vor sich. Sie machten sich auf den Weg. "Wird ein langer Abend" meinte Bodie. "Ja, aber nach so viel erfolgloser Recherche eine gute Abwechslung." Bodie brummte nur. Er hasste die Trainingseinheiten. Auf dem Gelände angekommen zogen sie sich schnell um. Es war schon spät. Macklin erwartete sie schon. "Wo bleibt ihr den?" "Zu viel Verkehr!" raunzte Bodie. "Dann fangen wir mal an! Ihr kennte das ja schon! Den ganzen Parcours und auf Zeit, wenn ich bitten darf!" wies er sie an. Sie machten sich fertig und absolvierten in den nächsten Stunden ein hartes Programm. Als sie endlich fertig waren, hatten sie sich total ausgepowert. "Puh, jetzt reicht es aber" stöhnte Doyle, die Hände auf die Knie gestützt. "Ganz recht, Ray!" stimmte ihm Bodie zu. "Die Herren sind erschöpft?" Cowley stand plötzlich hinter den beiden. "Nein, Sir, natürlich nicht! Aber ..." versuchte Doyle sie zu retten. Doch Cowley stand schon bei Macklin und wies ihn an auch an den folgenden Abenden mit den beiden zu trainieren. "Sie haben noch etwas Nachholbedarf!" Doyle und Bodie sahen sich an. "Noch Fragen, meine Herren?" "Nein, Sir" echote es von den Beiden. Sie wussten das Wiederrede zwecklos war. Außerdem waren sie zu kaputt dazu. "Okay, für heute reicht es! Aber am Ende der Woche will ich eine Steigerung sehen!" "Ja, Sir! Bis Morgen!" Doyle und Bodie sahen zu, dass sie sich ganz schnell aus dem Staub machten, bevor dem Alten noch etwas anderes einfiel. "Die ganze Woche Trainingseinheiten, was hat der Alte nur wieder vor?" fragte Bodie als sie außer Hörweite waren. "Der spinnt doch!" "Wahrscheinlich hat wieder einen Babysitterjob für uns, will das wir besonders fit sind!" gab Doyle zurück. "Komm wir duschen schnell und trinken dann noch ein Bier!" schlug Bodie vor. "Klar! Wer zuletzt fertig ist, zahlt!" Doyle verschwand in der Dusche und lies Bodie stehen. "Typisch! Aber warte ich werde es Dir schon zeigen!" dachte Bodie und beeilte sich auch zu duschen.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ein halbe Stunde später saßen sie in Doyles Capri und fuhren zu ihrem Pub. Nach fünf Minuten ging das R/T. "Zentrale für 4.5" "4.5 hier, was gibt's?" "Da war ein Anruf für Sie! Eine junge Frau! Sie wollte Sie unbedingt sprechen, aber ich konnte sie nicht erreichen!" "Hat sie gesagt, wer sie ist?" "Sie sagte, das ihr Name Sara sei." Bodie warf Doyle einen schnellen Blick zu. Sein Partner war bei dem Namen Sara zusammen gezuckt. "Hat sie sonst noch etwas gesagt?" "Ja, Sie sollten sie morgen um 8 Uhr an der Stelle treffen, an der Sie sie heute getroffen hätten." "War das alles? Keine Telefonnummer oder so was?" "Nein, sonst nichts." "Danke! Over and out!" Doyle starrte vor sich hin. "Hey, Sunshine, nicht träumen!" schrie Bodie. Doyle erwachte aus seinem Traum und riss den Capri gerade noch auf die richtige Seite zurück, bevor er das entgegenkommende Auto rammte. "Entschuldigung, aber ich musste gerade an Ann denken. Sie hat mich auch nicht erreicht, als es wichtig war." "Die Kleine wird sich schon zu helfen wissen und morgen kannst Du ihr dann ja helfen. Klar, Ray?" "Ja! Wahrscheinlich hast Du recht!" Es klang allerdings nicht so als würde er das auch selber glauben. Sie ereichten den Pub und stellten das Auto ab. "Komm das Bier wird uns gut tun!" ermunterte Bodie ihn. Aber er sah das es ein sehr einsilbiger Abend werden würde. Sein Partner fing mal wieder an zu grübeln.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Ganz gegen seine Erwartungen war es doch noch ein angenehmer Abend geworden. Als Bodie am Morgen aufwacht, blickte er sich erst mal verwundert um. Er konnte sich nicht mehr genau daran erinnern, wie er nach Hause gekommen war. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, das sich beeilen musste. Doyle wartete wahrscheinlich schon auf ihn. "Also nichts wie los!" Er machte sich fertig und sprang in seinen Capri. Der übliche Kavalierstart blieb nicht aus und schaffte er es noch einigermaßen pünktlich zu sein. Er klingelte und wartete das der Summer ging. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis er hereingelassen wurde. "He, Ray, was ist los? Nicht aus dem Bett gekommen?" fragte er als die Treppe raufkam. Aus dem Bad kam eine undeutliche Antwort. So was wie "Halt das Maul!" "Oho, der Herr hat schlechte Laune!" Bodie machte sich über den Kühlschrank her und stellte schon mal den Kessel auf. Ein Tee würde bestimmt nicht schaden. Als Doyle in die Küche kam, war Bodie gerade dabei die Swiss Rolls zu vernichten. Er sah ziemlich verkatert aus. "Hier trink erst mal!" Bodie hielt ihm die Tasse mit Tee hin. "Vorsicht! Heiß!" Doyle trank und verbrannt sich natürlich trotzdem den Mund. "War ein langer Tag gestern, oder?" Doyle schaute seinen Partner an. Er sah nicht viel besser aus als er selber. "Wenn das so weitergeht, kommen wir am Ende Woche auf Krücken daher!" Bodie grinste und schob das letzte Stück in den Mund. Doyle sah auf die Uhr. Sie wollten noch kurz im HQ vorbeischauen, bevor sie auf den Friedhof fuhren. "Komm schon, es wird Zeit!" Er nahm seine Jacke und den Schlüssel. Bodie stellte seine Tasse in die Spüle und ging die Treppe herunter. Doyle schloss ab und aktivierte das Sicherheitsschloss. Bodie saß schon im Wagen, als Doyle kam. Ein Kavalierstart und los ging es.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Sie hatten ausgemacht, das Doyle erst mal allein mit Sara sprechen sollte. Vielleicht war es ja ein privates Problem und Doyle wollte nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. Bodie wollte im Wagen warten und die Augen offen halten. Doyle ging gleichen Weg, den er auch gestern gegangen war. Von Sara war nichts zu sehen. Er schaute auf die Uhr. Es war Punkt 8 Uhr als er am Grab ankam. Suchend blickte er sich um. "Hier bin ich" hörte er leise von einem größeren Grabstein in der Nähe. Als er sich näherte, kam Sara zum Vorschein. Sie sah schlimm aus. Viel schlechter als gestern. "Was ist los? Hast Du die Nacht in einer Mülltonne verbracht?" Sara sah an sich herunter. "Er hat recht" dachte sie. "Ein wenig unfreundlich war es schon, aber egal. Ich bin froh, das Du da bist!" Sie kam näher. "Ich muss Dir etwas erzählen, was Dich sehr interessieren wird." Sie erzählte ihm das, wie sie die letzte Zeit verbracht hatte und das Gehörte aus dem "Blue Angel". Sie hatten sich inzwischen auf die Bank gesetzt. Doyle hörte ihr aufmerksam zu und stellte von Zeit zu Zeit Zwischenfragen. Als sie fertig war, schaute er ihr in die Augen und fragte sie: "Sara, warum bist Du nicht früher damit gekommen. Ich hätte dir doch helfen können! Hast Du vielleicht Namen gehört, die uns weiterhelfen könnten?" "Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht wusste ich selber nicht, das ich Hilfe brauchte!" Sie dachte einen Moment nach. "Namen wurden keine genannt, nur das, zwei die Waffen haben wollten. Dieser Scheich und noch jemand." "Komm, Sara wir gehen jetzt zu meinem Boss und dann sehen wir weiter!" "Ray, ein Name ist noch gefallen, aber ich weiß nicht ... es war kein Name ..." Er stand auf und zog sie mit sich. "Was war ..." Er kam nicht mehr dazu sie zu fragen. Plötzlich stand der Mann mit der Pistole vor ihnen. "Lass die Kleine los, sie geht nirgendwo hin!" Doyle war für einen kleinen Moment perplex. Es war ein Reflex. Kurz und trocken schlug er dem Gangster die Waffe aus der Hand. Aber trotzdem konnte er nicht verhindern, das sich Schuss aus der Waffe löste. Er überwältigte ihn und wandte sich dann zu Sara um. Sie lag auf dem Boden und bewegte sich nicht. Schnell beugte er sich über sie und nahm sie in den Arm. Bodie kam, von dem Schuss aufgescheucht, angerannt. "Ich war nur kurz..." Er sah Doyle am Boden knien und reagierte sofort. Er nahm sein R/T und verständigte das HQ, das sie sofort einen Krankenwagen brauchten. Dann wollte er sich dem Gangster zuwenden, aber dieser hatte sich unbemerkt aus dem Staub gemacht. Er kniete sich neben Doyle und suchte nach Saras Puls. Er fand ihn, aber er war sehr schwach. "Sie wird es schaffen!" Doyle sah ihn zweifelnd an. Es dauerte zehn Minuten bis der Krankenwagen kam. Doyle fuhr mit ihr ins Krankenhaus. Bodie wollte ihn dort treffen.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Zentrale für 3.7" Bodie fuhr gerade hinter dem Krankenwagen auf den Hof des Krankenhauses. "3.7" "Alpha 1 für Sie" "Bodie, was ist passiert? Ist Doyle verletzt? Sagen Sie schon!" Bodie hörte die Besorgnis aus der Stimme des Alten. "Sara, die Tochter von Ann Seaford, wurde angeschossen. Doyle ist nichts passiert." "Wie konnte das passieren? Was haben Sie da gemacht? Sie hatten doch den Auftrag..." Bodie schnitt ihm das Wort ab. "Sir, entschuldigen Sie, ich melde später noch mal, ich muss zu Doyle!" Cowley war ja schon einiges von Bodie gewöhnt, aber das er ihm so das Wort abschnitt, war doch ungewöhnlich. "In Ordnung! Melden Sie sich, beide, wenn Sie fertig sind im HQ! Sofort! Haben Sie das verstanden, 3.7?" "Ja, Sir. Over and out." Bodie hängte das Funkgeräte ein und beeilte sich in die Notaufnahme zu kommen. Doyle tigerte den Gang auf und ab. Bodie schaute in das Gesicht seines Partners. "Genau wie bei Ann, ich bin zu spät gekommen!" flüsterte Doyle. Bodie stoppte die Wanderung in dem er ihn in den Weg trat. "Hey, Du kannst nichts dafür!" sagte er ihm ins Gesicht. "Du warst da!" "Aber ich habe es nicht verhindert!" Bodie nahm seine Schultern und schüttelte ihn. "Du kannst nicht alles verhindern!" Doyle schien in sich zusammen zu sinken. Dann sah er Bodie direkt ins Gesicht. Bodie kannte diesen Ausdruck. "Jetzt hat er verstanden was passiert ist und wird etwas dagegen tun" dachte er sich, "Hoffentlich!" Die Tür des Behandlungsraumes ging auf und ein Arzt kam mit einer Schwester heraus. Die Schwester zeigte auf Doyle und ging in die andere Richtung weg. "Sie sind der Freund?" sprach er Doyle an. "Nicht direkt! Ich bin ein Freund ihrer Mutter gewesen.", antwortete Doyle. "Wie sieht es aus? Wird sie durchkommen?" "Ihre Chancen stehen gut! Sie hat eine Schussverletzung. Aber was mir mehr Sorgen macht, sind die diversen stumpfen Verletzungen, die sie hat. Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis das geheilt ist.." "Stumpfe Verletzungen .... von Schlägen?" Der Doktor nickte, "Als wäre sie brutal zusammengeschlagen worden, aber genau so, das es nicht sichtbar ist." Doyle ballte die Fäuste. "Dieses Schwein!" "Sie braucht jetzt viel Ruhe! Sie wird es schaffen!" Bodie sah wie sein Partner wieder Mut schöpfte. "Kann ich zu ihr?" fragte er. "Noch nicht, aber morgen vielleicht. Sie braucht jetzt sehr viel Ruhe! Wir werden sie verständigen, wenn sich etwas ändert. Gehen Sie jetzt und lassen ihr Zeit." "Danke, Doc." Der Arzt drehte sich um und ging zurück in das Behandlungszimmer. Bodie sah ihm an, das er jetzt erst mal einen Kaffee brauchte. "Komm, Ray, ich hab da vorne eine Kaffeeautomaten gesehen und danach will uns der Alte sehen." Zögernd folgte Doyle seinem Partner und nahm den Kaffee den er ihm anbot. Doyle blickte immer noch etwas in die Ferne als Bodie ihn ansprach. "Was hat sie Dir erzählt? Und was hat der Franzose damit zu tun?" "Der Franzose?" Doyle schaute ihn verwundert an. "Ja, der Typ der geschossen hat, war French Harrow, genannt der Franzose. Er arbeitet soweit ich weiß für O'Brian." Doyle pfiff durch die Zähne. "Ich glaube, sie wusste gar nicht an was sie da gekommen ist. Komm lass uns ins HQ fahren und ich will das Schwein kriegen!" Doyle warf den Becher weg und wandte sich zum Gehen. "So ist es schon besser, Ray!" dachte Bodie und beeilte sich ihm zu folgen.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Cowley saß in seinem Büro, als Doyle und Bodie klopften. "Herein!" Cowley blickte zuerst Bodie und dann Doyle ins Gesicht. Dort sah er, das etwas wichtiges passiert sein musste. Nicht nur die Schießerei, sondern noch etwas anderes. "Doyle, Bodie, setzen Sie sich!" Die beiden sahen sich an. Wenn der Alte so ruhig war, dann hieß das meistens nichts Gutes. Sie setzten sich auf die Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch. "Sie hatten einen Auftrag! Warum, zum Teufel, treiben Sie sich auf einem Friedhof herum?", polterte Cowley los. "Ich ..." wollte Doyle sich entschuldigen, aber Bodie fiel ihm ins Wort. "Wir haben vielleicht eine heiße Spur, was den Tipp von gestern angeht.", erklärte er Cowley. Er wusste das der Alte gleich viel freundlicher gestimmt war, wenn sie Ergebnisse bringen konnten und das was Doyle von Sara erfahren hatte, waren Ergebnisse. "Na gut, dann erzählen Sie mal!" Cowley ging zum Wandschrank und nahm eine Flasche mit Malt Whiskey heraus. Er füllte drei Gläser und reichte sie seinen Jungs. Er hatte längst bemerkt, das Doyle ganz schön mitgenommen war. "Sara Seaford arbeitet als Prostituierte für Marc Cohen, dieser wiederum arbeitet für O'Brian, dem Syndikatsboss. Sie hat gestern erfahren, das O'Brian eine größere Menge Waffen verkaufen will und zwar an zwei Parteien." Cowley hob die Augenbrauen. Das war wirklich eine große Sache. "Und wie kam es zu der Schießerei auf dem Friedhof und sind wie Sie daran gekommen, Doyle?" Doyle zog die Schulter zurück, der Whiskey hatte ihm gut getan. "Ich traf Sara gestern zufällig auf dem Friedhof als ich das Grab von Ann besuchte. Ich bemerkt da schon, das etwas nicht stimmte, aber Sara wollte nicht reden. Ich sagte ihr, wo sie mich erreichen könnte und trennte mich dann von ihr. Gestern Abend hat sie dann versucht, mich zu erreichen und ein Date am Friedhof für heute morgen ausgemacht." "Und warum erfahre ich nichts davon?", wollte Cowley wissen. "Ich dachte, es sei eine private Sache!" "Es gibt keine Privatsachen beim CI5, wie oft soll ich das noch sagen, das Sie es endlich verstehen!", wies Cowley ich zurecht. "Ja, Sir!" Doyle zog den Kopf ein. Der Alte hatte ja recht. Er hatte mal wieder die Vorschriften nicht beachtet. "Na gut, was haben wir? Ein Scheich, der Waffen kaufen will. Welcher Scheich? Und wer sind die anderen, die auch an den Waffen interessiert sind?" "Sara wusste nur, das der Scheich Waffen kaufen wollte und das die anderen wohl alte Freunde von French Harrow sind." "French Harrow, der Franzose?" "Ja, Sir, er war es auch, der Sara heute morgen angeschossen hat." Cowley blickte Bodie an. "Sie kennen den Franzosen doch ziemlich genau, oder?" "Ja, Sir, wir waren zusammen in Belfast! Ein sehr gefährlicher Mann!" "Wie konnte es passieren, das er ihnen heute morgen durch die Lappen gegangen ist?" "Ich habe mich um Sara gekümmert! Sie war verletzt!" Doyle war aufgebracht. Zu einen weil er sich selbst Vorwürfe machte, das Harrow ihm entwischt war und zum anderen, weil Cowley auch noch darauf rumritt. Bodie versuchte mal wieder seinen Partner in Schutz zu nehmen.. "Mein Fehler, Sir, ich hätte ihm gleich Handschellen anlegen sollen, aber ich wusste nicht was mit Doyle ist und habe es außer acht gelassen." Cowley wusste, das seinen beiden besten Männer, sich immer gegenseitig helfen würden und deshalb lies er es auf sich beruhen. "Okay, dann werden wir jetzt mal sehen wie wir weiter kommen! Doyle, Sara arbeitete doch hauptsächlich im "Blue Angel". Doyle nickte. "Dann sehen sie beide sich dort einmal um, vielleicht finden Sie weitere Hinweise. Aber Vorsicht! Bodie! Harrow kennt Sie und wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, mag er sie auch nicht besonders!" "Verstanden, Sir! Wir werden aufpassen!" Doyle und Bodie stellten ihre Gläser auf den Tisch und wandten sich zum Gehen. "Wie geht es Sara? Doyle?" fragte Cowley als sie fast schon die Tür erreicht hatten. Doyle drehte sich um und sah seinen Boss an. "Sie hat gute Chancen durch zukommen." Cowley nickte. "Halten Sie mich auf dem Laufenden!" "Ja, Sir!" Doyle folgte Bodie nach draußen.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
An dem Weg zum "Blue Angel" diskutierten Doyle und Bodie über die Fakten , die hatten. "Ist ja nicht viel!" Doyle schüttelte den Kopf. "Viel nicht, aber interessant! Wo Harrow seine Finger drin hatte, wird Luft schnell bleihaltig" Doyle sah seinen Partner an. Viel wusste er ja nicht über seinen Vergangenheit. Der Ex-Soldat macht kein großes Aufsehen darum. "Was weißt Du über Harrow?" fragte er ihn. "Harrow, der Franzose, ist ein sehr geschickter Mann mit allem Waffen. Aber ganz besonders liebt er Gewehre. Präzisionsgewehre mit Zielfernrohr." Bodie dachte an die Zeit in Belfast und das er mit Harrow eigentlich noch eine Rechnung offen hatte. Doyle sah ihn von der Seite an und ahnte das es noch mehr geben musste als Bodie ihn gesagt hatte. Er versuchte es dem Partner zu entlocken, hatte aber kein Glück damit. Bodie antwortete nur mit Andeutungen. "Wir haben noch eine Rechnung offen!" Doyle nahm sich vor, Bodie bei Gelegenheit mehr aus der Nase zu ziehen. "Da sind wir!" Bodie parkte den Capri auf der anderen Straßenseite und sah zum "Blue Angel" herüber. Die Eingangstür öffnete sich gerade und Cohen kam heraus. "Das ist Cohen! Ich habe mir vorhin noch das Strafregister geholt.", sagte Doyle. "Und das der Franzose!", gab Bodie zurück. Harrow war direkt hinter Cohen aus dem "Blue Angel" gekommen. Die beiden gingen auf einen großen Amischlitten zu und stiegen ein. "Was jetzt? "Blue Angel"? Oder folgen wir den beiden?" Doyle sprach aus was beiden dachten. Sie sahen sich an und Bodie startete den Capri wieder. Vorsichtig folgte er dem Wagen. Es war kein großes Problem zu folgen, da der Verkehr sehr dicht war. Der Franzose steuerte seinen Wagen in die Hafengegend. Hier wurde der Verkehr immer lichter und Bodie musste mehr Abstand lassen, damit sie nicht entdeckte wurden. Nach einer Weile hielt der Franzose an und parkte den Wagen am Straßenrand. Doyle sah sich um und registrierte das sie am Pier 13 waren. Als die beiden im Lagerhaus verschwunden waren, parkte Bodie den Capri um die Ecke. Sie sahen sich an und stiegen aus. Vorsichtig näherten sie sich dem Lagerhaus. "Ich vorne, Du hinten?" sagte Bodie. Doyle nickte und verschwand um die Ecke. Was sie genau tun wollen, hatten sie nicht ausgemacht. Die Situation würde es zeigen. Als Doyle an der Rückseite ankam, schaute er sich erst mal um. Da standen eine Menge Kiste rum. Ideal um nach oben zu klettern. "Also dann mal los, Junge" dachte er sich und fing am die Kisten hochzuklettern. Dort oben waren Oberlichter und die wollte er erreichen. Immer schön vorsichtig hangelte er sich von Kiste zu Kiste. Als er oben angekommen war, blickte er vorsichtig in das Lagerhaus. Im ersten Moment konnte er nicht viel erkennen, aber dann sah er in einem Raum, der vom Rest abgetrennt war, Harrow und Cohen sitzen. Die beiden beschäftigten sich sehr intensiv mit einem Gewehr. Doyle hätte fast durch die Zähne gepfiffen. Das Gewehr, das die Gangster da hatten, war was ganz besonderes. Ein Spezialgewehr der Armee mit Zielfernrohr. Alle Achtung! Das war wirklich etwas ganz großes. Plötzlich ging das Rolltor zum Lagerhaus auf. Ein Van rollte herein und zwei weitere Männer stiegen aus. Doyle kannte die beiden nicht. Aber es war klar, das sie jetzt nichts unternehmen konnten. Sie wollten die Gangster ja nicht aufscheuchen. Sondern alle zusammen bekommen. Doyle beobachtete die Szene noch eine Weile und zog sich dann zurück. Bodie würde schon auf ihn warten. Als Doyle beim Auto ankam, saß Bodie schon drin und wartete ungeduldig. "Hast Du was sehen können, Ray?", fragte er. "Allerdings!" Er zählte ihm seine Beobachtungen und Bodie pfiff leise. "Oha, da haben wir ja einen ganz großen Fisch an der Angel!" "Na, an der Angel noch nicht, aber beim passenden Köder könnte es klappen!" "Komm wir sehen uns jetzt erst mal im "Blue Angel" um, vielleicht erfahren wir dort noch mehr!" Bodie nickte und fuhr zurück zum "Blue Angel". Dort angekommen, trennten sie sich wieder. Diesmal ging Doyle vorne rein und Bodie schaute sich auf der Rückseite um. Als Doyle die Bar betrat, wunderte er sich mal wieder, wie viel Leute um die Zeit schon in einer Bar saßen. Es war nicht voll, aber auch nicht wirklich leer. An der Bar saßen mehrere Mädchen, die offensichtlich auf Freier warteten und an ein paar Tischen hatten sich schon Paare zusammen gefunden. Doyle ging an die Bar und bestellte ein Bier. "Ich suche Sara. Wo kann ich sie finden?", fragte er den Barkeeper. Er dachte vielleicht konnte er hier noch ein wenig mehr über sie erfahren. "Sara ist heute noch nicht da gewesen, aber vielleicht kann Dir auch Claire behilflich sein?" Der Barkeeper wies auf eine junge Frau, die an der Bar saß. "Vielleicht!" Doyle wandte sich an Claire und fragte sie, ob sie sich mit ihm an einen Tisch setzen würden. Claire stand auf und ging vor ihm in eine der Nischen. Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten und Claire ihr Cola Rum bekommen hatte, versuchte sie sich an ihn heranzumachen. Doyle wehrte ab und fragte sie, ob sie Sara kennen würde. "Hey, ich bin kein Auskunftsbüro. Wenn du was von Sara willst, dann frag sie doch selber oder geh zu Cohen!" Claire machte schon Anstalten wieder zu gehen. "Warte, Claire, so war das nicht gemeint. Ich bin nur Freund von ihr und suche sie." Claire sah ihn zweifelnd an. "Sara war seit gestern nicht mehr und da hat sie sich ganz schnell dünne gemacht. Mehr kann ich Dir über sie auch nicht sagen." Claire stand auf und ging zurück zur Bar. Doyle trank einen Schluck von seinem Bier. Hier würde auch nichts interessantes erfahren. Vielleicht hatte Bodie ja mehr Glück gehabt. Er stand auf und verlies die Bar. Bodie stand schon am Capri und grinste bis über beide Ohren, als er sah das Doyle wohl nichts erfahren hatte. "Diesmal hab ich wohl das glücklichere Händchen gehabt, oder?" "Nichts, aber auch gar nichts. Die Mädchen wollen wohl nicht über einander reden. Was hast Du erfahren?" "Ich weis, wer unser Scheich ist." Doyle sah ihn fragend an. "Wer?"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Scheich Malek El Gandhar?" Cowley zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Er nahm das Telefon und wies Betty an, ihm alles über den Scheich zu bringen. "Scheich Malek El Gandhar ist der uneingeschränkte Herrscher über ein Emirat in Arabien. Allerdings hat er in seinem Land immer wieder Probleme mit der Opposition. Er ist bekannt dafür das hart - und wenn ich sage hart, dann meine ich hart, - durchgreift. Ihm ist jedes Mittel recht, um an der Macht zu bleiben. Es gibt Gerüchte, das in seinem Land immer wieder Oppositionsmitglieder spurlos verschwinden." "Aber was will er hier? Offiziell?" Doyle und Bodie hatten sich ihrem Boss gegenüber gesetzt. "Er ist, soweit ich informiert bin, hier um seine Tochter Nabila zu besuchen." "Seine Tochter?" Bodie lies auch keine Gelegenheit aus. "Ja, seine Tochter. Sie studiert hier Englische Literatur." Es klopfte und Betty kam herein. "Sir, das ist alles!" Sie legte ihm mehrere Aktenmappen auf den Tisch. Cowley nahm die oberste und schlug sie auf. "Danke, Betty. Das ist Scheich Malek El Gandhar." Er legte ein Foto vor seine Leute. "Nabila El Gandhar" Bodie pfiff leise. Ein sehr attraktive junge Frau. "Und hier haben wir den Privatsekretär der Scheichen, Thabit. Ein sehr gefährlicher Mann." Doyle und Bodie sahen sich die Fotos nacheinander an und prägten sich die Gesichter ein. "Sir, eine Frage ... Warum haben Sie so viel Material über den Scheich zur Hand, wenn er nur seine Tochter besucht?" Doyle sprach aus, was auch sein Partner dachte. "Nun, Doyle, Scheich El Gandhar hat viele Feinde. Zuhause hat er eine starke Leibwache, aber hier ist er stark gefährdet. Er hat bei der Regierung um Schutz gebeten, für sich ... und für seine Tochter." "Warum, geht er dann das Risiko ein, hier zu sein, wenn er so gefährdet ist?" "Weil er Drohungen gegen seine Tochter bekommen hat, die schon seit 10 Jahren hier in London lebt." Bodie sah Doyle an, der Babysitterjob. Cowley übersah den Seitenblick und ging zur Wandtafel. Dorf befestigte er die drei Bilder. "Am Sonntag findet eine Konferenz statt. Bei dieser wird auch Scheich El Gandhar zu gegen sein. Das ist der zweite Grund, warum der Scheich sich hier aufhält. Und Sie werden für seine Sicherheit sorgen!" Die beiden nickten. "Deshalb, meine Herren, werden Sie sich auch den Rest der Wochen jeden Abend bei Macklin einfinden und trainieren. Verstanden?" Wieder nickten die beiden. "Erwarten Sie einen Anschlag? Oder ist es nur eine allgemeine Bedrohung?" "Nein, etwas genaues ist nicht bekannt. Aber..." Cowley ging zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch und nahm eine Aktenmappe, die vorher schon auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte auf. Er ging zurück zur Wandtafel. "Das sind die mögliche Attentäter: Aedan O'Hara, genannt der Rote, Chulain Mac und Ronan O'Toole. IRA-Kämpfer. Profis." Er befestigte drei weitere Bilder an der Tafel. "Profis", wiederholte er, "absolute Profis. Lesen Sie sich die Akten genau durch. Ich will das Sie jede Einzelheit über die drei wissen und sie genauso gut kennen wie sich selbst." "Sir, auf was sind die Drei spezialisiert?", fragte Bodie. Cowley wandte sich zu seinen beiden Männern. "Terror jeder Art. Bomben. Und...." Er machte eine Pause. "Entführung" "Das Mädchen", entfuhr es Doyle. Cowley nickte nur. Er setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch reichte den beiden die Akten. "Studieren Sie sie genau! Sie sind bis auf weiteres von allen anderen Pflichten entbunden!" "Ja, Sir!" "Aber vergessen nicht Ihren Termin bei Macklin. Um 16 Uhr. Pünktlich!" "Ja, Sir!" Sie verließen das Büro ihres Boss und machten sich über die Akten her. Es blieb bei ihnen das Gefühl, das der Alte mehr wusste als er zu geben wollte.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Am Nachmittag war selbst Bodie froh zu Macklin fahren zu müssen. Akten waren wahrlich nicht seine große Leidenschaft. Als sie auf dem Gelände ankamen, sahen sie das auch Cowley da sein musste. "Der lässt sich mal wieder nichts entgehen!" Doyle grinste Bodie zweideutig an. "Ja, quälen scheint seine große Leidenschaft zu sein - vor allem uns!" Nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatten, gingen sie zu Macklin. Cowley stand schon bei und erwartete die beiden. Er sah auf seine Uhr und schüttelte den Kopf. "Entschuldigung, Sir, aber ..." Cowley winkte ab. "Kommen Sie mit, ich habe noch paar Anweisungen für Sie!" Er ging voraus in das Gebäude. Hier hatte er ein provisorisches Büro. "Bodie, Sie holen morgen früh Miss El Gandhar unauffällig vom Campus und bringen sie in das sichere Haus in Chelsea." Bodie nickte. "Und Sie, Doyle, befragen noch einmal Sara Seaford. Wie Sie mir gesagt haben, wollte Sie ihnen noch etwas sagen, bevor sie verletzt wurde. Finden Sie heraus, was das war. Verstanden?" Er sah beide an und diese nickten. "In Ordnung, gehen Sie jetzt. Macklin wartet auf Sie!" Sie verließen das Gebäude und Macklin bereitete abermals ein paar sehr anstrengende Stunde. Das ganze Repertoire rauf und runter - Nahkampf, Schießübungen und den Fitnessparcours. Als sie fertig waren, hatten sie nur einen Gedanken - Duschen und dann ins Bett.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Es war fünf vor elf. Aedan O'Hara, Chulain und Ronan waren pünktlich am Lagerhaus 12 am Pier 13. Sie stiegen aus und gingen zur Tür. Ronan klopfte. "Wer ist da?" kam eine Stimme aus dem Lagerhaus. "Ich bin's, Ronan!" Die Tür wurde vorsichtig geöffnet und sie wurden aufmerksam gemustert. Harrow erkannte Ronan und lies sie eintreten. Er führte sie in das Büro. Hier saßen Cohen und O'Brian. Als die vier eintraten stand Cohen auf und ging durch das Lagerhaus. "Das ist Aedan O'Hara!" fing Ronan an, "Und das Chulain Mac." "Mr. O'Brian, mein Boss.", stellte Harrow ihn vor. "Sie brauchen also Spezialgewehre? Das wird aber teuer!" O'Brian kam direkt zur Sache. O'Hara nickte. "Drei Stück, mit Zielfernrohr, für eine Distanz vom einer Meile!" Cohen kam mit einem Gewehr in der Hand zurück. "Diese Waffen sind das was Sie wollen, oder?" O'Hara nahm die Waffe und prüfte sie. Dann nickte er. "Wie viel?" O'Brian wog ab, wie weit er gehen konnte. "Fünfzehntausend pro Stück!" "Einverstanden, wenn ich dieses sofort bekomme! Und die anderen beiden am Freitag um die gleiche Zeit." Harrow sah O'Brian an. Sein Boss überlegte kurz. "In Ordnung! Fünfzehn plus zehn als Anzahlung jetzt, den Rest am Freitag." O'Hara gab Ronan einen Wink. Dieser drehte sich um und schwand durch die Lagerhaustür. Harrow folgte ihm bis zur Tür. Als Ronan wieder kam, hatte er einen Aktenkoffer bei sich. Er stellte ihn auf den Tisch, öffnete ihn und drehte ihn zur O'Brian. "Fünfundzwanzigtausend! Zählen Sie nach!" Harrow ging zum Koffer und prüfte das Geld. Dann nickte er O'Brian zu. Auf ein Zeichen von O'Brian, übergab Cohen Ronan das Gewehr. "Also dann Freitag um die gleiche Zeit!" Die drei verließen das Lagerhaus. "Und was machen wir mit dem Scheich?" fragte Harrow. "Kein Problem, ich bekomme übermorgen eine weitere Lieferung von Black Hawk."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Sie hatten ausgemacht, das sie sich im HQ wieder treffen wollten, um dem Alten Bericht zu erstatten. Doyle war ins Krankenhaus gefahren und hatte sich zuerst beim Arzt erkundigt, wie es Sara ging. Als er grünes Licht von diesem bekam, sie zu besuchen, ging er auf die Station, auf der sie lag. "Wie geht es Dir?" fragte er sie. Sara lag in ihrem Bett. Den Kopf etwas erhöht und sah ihn freudig an. "Ray, schön das Du da bist!" Man sah ihr an das sie noch Schmerzen hatte, aber es schien ihr besser zu gehen. "Darf ich mich setzen?" "Ja, dort ist ein Stuhl." Er setzte sich und nahm ihre Hand. "Sara, Du wolltest mir gestern noch einen Namen sagen, als das ... passiert ist!" Er wies auf den Verband, der unter der Decke hervor schaute. "Ja, aber ich weiß nicht ob es ein Name ist, oder etwas anderes. Er sagte Black Hawk wird ihm die Waffen bringen. Kannst Du Dir etwas darunter vorstellen?" Doyle schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Nein, Black Hawk, sagt mir nichts. Aber trotzdem gut, das Du zu mir gekommen bist." Er sah Sara eine Weile an. "Sara, ich möchte eins von Dir wissen. Willst Du wirklich raus?" Sara nickte. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht darüber nachgedacht und war immer wieder zu diesem Entschluss gekommen. "Ja, Ray. Will es!" "Gut, dann werde ich und auch mein Boss Dir helfen. Aber erst mal musst Du gesund werden." Sie sah ihn dankbar an, aber er sah das sie noch Zweifel hatte. "Aber was soll ich tun, Cohen wird mich bestimmt nicht einfach gehen lassen." Er hörte die Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme. "Überlass Cohen mir! Er wird Dich nicht wieder in die Finger bekommen! Versprochen!" Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Cohen stand im Zimmer. "Nein!" schrie Sara. Doyle, der zur Tür gesessen hatte, drehte sich um und konnte gerade noch sehen wie Cohen wieder verschwand. "Ganz ruhig! Ich schnapp ihn mir! Ich komme gleich wieder!" Doyle folgte Cohen auf den Flur. Der hatte es mächtig eilig und rannte eine Schwester um. Die Gelegenheit für Doyle ihn sich zu greifen. Cohen wehrte sich zwar, aber nach einem kurzen Handgemenge hat Doyle ihn überwältigt. "Du bist verhaftet!" Doyle verständigte Cowley und lies Cohen ins HQ schaffen. Um ihn würden sie sich später kümmern. Danach ging er zurück zu Sara. Der Arzt war bei ihr gewesen und hatte ihr eine Spritze gegeben. Sie war schon etwas benebelt, als Doyle ins Zimmer trat. Der Arzt war noch bei ihr. Doyle stand an ihrem Bett als Sara kurz die Augen aufschlug. "Ray ...." "Ja, Sara, er wird Dir nichts mehr tun! Draußen steht eine Wache und passt auf Dich auf! Schlaf jetzt, damit Du bald gesund wirst!" Er sah den Arzt und winkte ihn nach draußen. "In fünf Minuten kommt ein Kollege und wird Sara bewachen. Nur für den Fall das ein Komplize hier auftaucht." "In was ist sie verwickelt?" "Das, Doc, wissen wir selbst noch nicht so genau! Ich komme morgen wieder und sehe nach ihr!" Der Arzt nickte. Doyle verabschiedete sich von ihm und ging.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Bodie war direkt zum Campus gefahren. Dort hatte er im Sekretariat erfahren, dass Nabila zwei Vorlesungen an diesem Morgen hatte. Die erste hatte schon begonnen und dauerte noch etwa eine halben Stunde, wie durch einen Blick auf die Uhr feststellte. "Dann trinken wir noch einen Kaffee" dachte er sich und ging in die Mensa. Fünf Minuten vor Ende der Vorlesung machte er sich auf den Weg. Es kamen ihm einige Studenten entgegen, bis er Nabila entdeckte. Bodie hielt den Atem an. Sie war noch schöner als er aufgrund des Fotos vermutet hatte. Er ging auf sie zu und holte seinen Ausweis heraus. "Miss El Gandhar? Nabila El Gandhar?" Nabila unterbrach das Gespräch, das sie gerade geführt hatte und wandte sich zu ihm um. "Ja, was kann ich für Sie tun, Mr....?" "Mein Name ist Bodie, ich komme vom CI5 und soll Sie zu einer Befragung abholen. Bitte machen Sie keine Umstände!" Nabila sah ihn erstaunt an. "Sie können mich doch nicht einfach so mitnehmen! Wozu wollen Sie mich befragen? Ist etwas passiert?" "Nein, es ist eine Routineangelegenheit. Bitte, es geschieht nur zur Ihrer Sicherheit!" Die Bestimmtheit mit Bodie auftrat, tat ihre Wirkung. Bodie führte Nabila Richtung Ausgang, wo auf der anderen Straßenseite den Capri geparkt hatte. Als sie die Straße überqueren wollten, fuhr gerade ein dunkler Van auf sie zu. Bodie registrierte ihn, aber es war schon zu spät. Plötzlich ging die Tür des Vans auf und der Lauf eines Gewehrs wurde sichtbar. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Bodie die Bewegung und machte einen Schritt zur Seite. Das war sein Glück. Die Kugel, die ihn in der Brust treffen sollte, streifte ihn am Arm. Es brannte wie Feuer. Trotzdem versuchte er Nabila zu schützen. Er hatte aber keine Chance. Zwei Männer sprangen aus dem Van und schlugen ihn brutal nieder. Das letzte woran er sich erinnerte, war, das die Männer Nabila in den Van schleppten. Es wurde dunkel um ihn.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Als er wieder zu sich kam, stand Doyle neben ihm. "Hey, Junge, wird auch Zeit! Ich hab mir schon Sorgen um Deinen schönen Kopf gemacht!" flachste er, sichtlich erleichtert das Bodie die Augen aufschlug. "Was ist mit Nabila!" lautete Bodies erste Frage. "Entführt! Und Dich haben wir auf der Straße vor dem Campus gefunden. Mit einer dicken Beule am Kopf." Bodie richtete sich auf. Seine Kopf rebellierte, aber er wollte nicht länger nicht bleiben als unbedingt notwendig. "Immer langsam, Junge! Der Arzt hat gesagt, Du sollst Dir Zeit lassen mit dem aufstehen. Die haben Dir ganz schön übel mitgespielt!" Bodie fasste sich an dem Arm. Er brannte wie Feuer. Doyle sah die Bewegung. "Nur ein Streifschuss, aber schmerzhaft. Kannst Du mir sagen, was genau passiert ist?" "Ja, ich habe mich benommen wie ein Idiot! Ein Anfänger!" schimpfte Bodie mit sich selber. "Ich hatte Nabila von der Vorlesung abgeholt und wollte gerade mit ihr zum Wagen, da fuhr ein dunkler Van auf uns zu. Bevor ich reagiert habe, kam schon das Gewehr heraus und der Typ schoss auf mich. Ich bin zwar noch ausgewichen, aber er hat mich trotzdem am Arm erwischt. Danach ging alles ganz schnell. Zwei Typen, ich glaube es waren O'Hara und dieser Mac, sprangen aus dem Wagen und schnappten sich Nabila. Das letzte, woran ich mich erinnern kann, ist, das Mac mit dem Revolver ausholte. Dann wurde es dunkel." "Sie haben sehr viel Glück gehabt!" Cowley war unbemerkt in den Raum getreten und hatte Bodies Bericht mitangehört. Hinter Cowley stand ein Arzt, der jetzt zu Bodie ans Bett trat. "Sie sollten sich mindestens 24 Stunden schonen. Sie scheinen zwar nur eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung zu haben, aber trotzdem..." Der Arzt sah sich den verletzten Arm noch mal an und nickte zufrieden. "Wenn er verspricht, nach Hause zu fahren und heute keine Mätzchen mehr zu macht, dann kann er gehen.", sagte der Arzt zu Cowley. "Danke, Doktor!" Cowley gab dem Arzt die Hand und dieser verlies den Raum. An seine Männer gewandt sagte er: "Tja, Bodie. Sie sollten die Frau beschützen und nicht entführen lassen." Bodie war sichtlich geknickt. "Nun gut, ändern können wir es im Moment sowieso nicht. Haben Sie vielleicht das Kennzeichen des Vans erkannt? Oder irgendetwas das uns weiterhelfen könnte?" Bodie dachte nach, aber sein Kopf verweigerte noch etwas den Dienst. Vorsichtig, um den Brummschädel nicht noch weiter anzuheizen, schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein, Sir, es tut mir leid. Es war ein dunkler Van, aber mehr weiß ich leider nicht!" Cowley wusste, wie sehr Bodie selbst Vorwürfe machen würde und wollte es nicht noch verstärken. Schließlich hatte er ihn ja alleine dorthin geschickt, ohne Rückendeckung. Es war auch sein Fehler gewesen. Eine Weile redeten sie noch über das, was sie bis jetzt hatten. "Gut, für heute sind Sie vom Dienst befreit, Bodie! Und Sie, Doyle, werden auf ihn aufpassen. Ich will das Sie beide morgen wieder fit sind. Ach ja, Doyle, das heißt natürlich nicht, das das Training bei Macklin für Sie heute auch ausfällt. Er erwartet Sie um 16 Uhr." Bodie grinste. Doyle sah aus als hätte er eine Zitrone verschluckt. "Ja, Sir, natürlich!" "In Ordnung, fahren Sie Bodie jetzt nach Hause und bleiben Sie dort. Ich werde ihnen die Akten schicken, damit Sie etwas zu tun haben. Also bis morgen um 8 Uhr in meinem Büro." Cowley verlies den Raum und lies die zwei alleine. "Dann wünsch ich Dir viel Spaß heute bei Macklin" grinste Bodie, aber man sah ihm an, das er lieber sich schinden lassen würde, als mit einem Brummschädel herum zu laufen. "Na, Junge, dann bring ich Dich erst mal nach Hause. Geht's?" Bodie stand auf, musste sich aber kurz am Bett festhalten. Ihm war etwas schwindlig. "Geht schon, Sunshine, aber bitte langsam. Das Gewitter in meinem Schädel ist ganz schön heftig!" Doyle brachte ihn nach Hause und beförderte ihn auf seine Couch. Danach besorgte er ihm ein Glas Wasser und gab ihm die Schmerztabletten, die der Arzt ihm gegeben hatte. Doyle machte sich etwas Sorgen um seinen Freund. Er sah ganz schön mitgenommen aus. "Du solltest Dich hinlegen und noch eine Runde schlafen.", schlug er ihm vor. Bodie nickte vorsichtig und ging langsam in sein Schlafzimmer. "Wenn Du was brauchst, dann ruf nur, in Ordnung?" "Ja, Sunshine!" kam undeutlich zurück. Kaum das Bodie sich auf das Bett gelegt hatte, war er auch schon eingeschlafen. Nach einer halben Stunde sah Doyle noch einmal nach ihm, aber er schlief ganz ruhig. Also kein Grund zur Besorgnis. Er wusste das Bodie hart im Nehmen war. Cowley hatte ihm die Akten aus dem Büro tatsächlich schicken lassen und er machte sich darüber her. Vielleicht konnte er ja noch etwas wichtiges herausfinden, was sie bisher übersehen hatten. Als er wieder auf die Uhr sah, war es gerade drei. "Schon drei Stunden und kein brauchbarer Hinweis!" dachte er. Er schaute auf als er ein Geräusch hörte. Bodie stand in der Tür. "Na, ausgeschlafen? Was macht der Kopf?" Eigentlich hätte er nicht fragen brauchen. Er sah, das es seinem Partner zwar besser ging, aber Kopf tat ihm noch offensichtlich weh. "Besser, aber ich brauch jetzt eine Dusche. Könntest Du einen Tee machen, Sunshine?" "Klar, Du kommst zu recht?" "Hey, ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr. Du kannst Dir den Babysitter sparen!" Bodie ging wieder besser. Doyle machte Tee und holte auch ein paar Swiss Rolls aus dem Kühlschrank. Als Bodie aus der Dusche kam, sah er schon viel besser aus. Mit Appetit machte er sich über die Swiss Rolls her. Doyle sah wieder auf die Uhr. "Ich muss los. Zu Macklin. Wenn etwas sein sollte, Du weißt wie Du mich erreichen kannst." Bodie grinste wieder. "Viel Spaß! Nimm die Schlüssel mit, falls ich schlafen sollte!" "Okay, danke! Bis später!" Doyle machte sich auf den Weg. "Der hat's gut!" dachte er auf dem Weg zu Macklin.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Am nächsten Morgen saßen zwei müde Gestalten Cowley gegenüber. Bodie ging zwar schon wieder ganz gut, aber er war noch nicht wieder voll da und Doyle sah man deutlich an, dass das Training gestern hart gewesen war. Cowley nahm sich vor, das Training heute für die beiden ausfallen zu lassen. Seine Leute mussten fit bleiben. Das was am Sonntag auf sie wartete, war genug. Sie hatte ja noch zwei weitere Tage für das Training. "Wir haben um 10 Uhr ein Treffen mit dem Scheich im Hotel "Intercontinental"! Ich habe ihm gestern mitgeteilt, das seine Tochter entführt worden ist und er war sehr aufgebracht darüber." "Ich konnte leider nichts machen, Sir!" wollte Bodie sich entschuldigen. "Ich weiß, Bodie!" winkte Cowley ab. "Gehen Sie jetzt zu Cohen und sehen zu, was Sie aus ihm herausbringen können!" "Ja, Sir!" Cohen war in einen kargen Raum gebracht worden in dem nur ein Tisch und ein paar Stühle standen. Er sah übernächtigt aus, als Doyle und Bodie hereinkamen. "Ich will meinen Anwalt sehen!" Die beiden gaben sich ein Zeichen. Sie wussten schon wie sie ihn weich kochen konnten. Bodie hielt sich im Hintergrund und Doyle trat an den Tisch. Er sah Cohen fest an und sagte erst mal nichts. "Ich will einen Anwalt. Sie dürfen mich hier nicht festhalten, das ist illegal!" "Illegal? Dann ist das Verprügeln von Frauen wohl legal?" Doyle klang gefährlich ruhig. "Das ... Sie hat es nicht anders verdient!" Als Cohen das gesagt hatte, bereute er es schon wieder. Doyle rückte ein Stück näher. Bodie, der lässig an der Wand gelehnt hatte, stieß sich ab. Er wusste das sein Partner kurz vor der Explosion stand. "Du Schwein! Kleine Mädchen verprügeln, das kannst Du! Aber wenn ein Mann kommt, ziehst Du den Schwanz ein!" Er packte Cohen am Kragen und zog ihn von seinem Stuhl. Bodie trat schnell vor und ging dazwischen. "Ganz ruhig, Sunshine! Lass mich mal machen!" Er schob Doyle von Cohen weg, drückte diesen wieder auf den Stuhl zurück. Doyle zog sich zurück. Cohen blickte unsicher zu ihm herüber. "Mein Partner ist etwas hitzig, aber wenn uns etwas über O'Brian erzählst, dann beruhigt er sich schon wieder!" "Ich weiß doch nichts! Wirklich nicht!" Bodie tat erstaunt. "Wenn das so ist, dann kann ich ja gehen, aber ...!" Er drehte sich um und Doyle kam langsam näher. In Cohens Augen flackerte Panik auf. Unsicher schaute er immer wieder von Bodie zu Doyle und zurück. Doyle kam immer näher. "Okay! Okay! Ich sag ja, was ich weiß, aber halt mir den da von Hals!" Bodie kam zurück an den Tisch und Doyle lehnte sich wieder an die Wand. Nachdem Cohen ihnen alles über O'Brian und das bevorstehende Waffengeschäft sagte hatte, schickten sie ihn zurück in die Zelle. Die Polizei würde sich um alles weitere kümmern. Sie gingen wieder in Cowleys Büro, um alles weitere zu besprechen.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Als sie das Zimmer im "Intercontinental" betraten, schlug ihnen Kälte entgegen. Sie spürten deutlich, was der Scheich von ihn hielt. "Mr. Cowley, ich muss auf das Schärfste protestieren! Ich verlange, dass Sie meine Tochter finden!" "Scheich El Gandhar, es tut mir leid was geschehen ist, aber wir konnten leider nicht verhindern, dass es passiert ist!" Der Scheich bat sie in den Salon. "Scheich El Gandhar, haben Sie etwas von den Entführern gehört?" Der Scheich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Mr. Cowley, ich verstehe nicht warum, die sich nicht melden. Wenn sie Lösegeld wollen, sollen sie es sagen. Sie bekommen alles, wenn ich nur Nabila wieder bekomme!" Der Scheich machte auf einmal den Eindruck eines gebrochenen Mannes. Doyle und Bodie sahen sich an, er sah nicht aus wie ein Mann, der erbarmungslos mit Gegnern umsprang. Es klopfte und Thabit, der Sekretär des Scheichen, trat ein. Er hatte einen dicken, braunen Umschlag in der Hand und gab ihn dem Scheich. "Hoheit, das wurde soeben für Sie abgegeben!" "Moment, Hoheit, bitte lassen Sie uns den Umschlag erst untersuchen!" Der Scheich überlies Doyle den Umschlag. Doyle legte ihn vorsichtig auf den Tisch. Er untersuchte den Umschlag, konnte aber nichts besonderes feststellen. Nachdem er ihn geöffnet hatte, nahm er ein Blatt heraus und reichte es dem Scheichen. "Bitte, Sir!" Der Scheich wurde blas. "Mr. Cowley, lesen Sie!" Cowley nahm das Schreiben vorsichtig, um nicht mehr Fingerabdrücke darauf zu machen, als nötig. "Doyle, was ist noch in dem Umschlag?" Doyle hatte unterdessen den Umschlag weiter untersucht und weiteres Päckchen herausbefördert. Er war gerade dabei es auszupacken. Zum Vorschein kam ein blutiges Tuch und etwas, das aussah wie ein Finger. Beim genaueren Betrachten stellte es sich allerdings als eine Attrappe heraus. Es lag ein weitere Zettel dabei. "Bei nächsten Mal ist es der Finger!" las Doyle vor. "Scheich El Gandhar, wir haben es wohl mit sehr gefährlichen und entschlossenen Männern zu tun, wie mir scheint." Der Scheich nickte und setzte sich. "Was schlagen Sie vor, Mr. Cowley?" "Mein Mitarbeiter hat zwei der Entführer erkannt und wir fahnden bereits nach ihnen. Sie sollten das Geld bereit halten. Ich hoffe, das ist kein Problem für Sie?" Der Scheich nickte wieder. "Alles weitere werde ich veranlassen. Bitte erlauben Sie mir einen Mitarbeiter hier zu platzieren, der die Gespräche der Entführer mitschneidet. Er wird natürlich äußerst diskret vorgehen und Sie so wenig wie nötig stören." Man sah dem Scheich an, dass er von dieser Maßnahme nicht begeistert war ,aber er lies es zu. "Gut, dann können wir hier erst mal nichts mehr tun. Sie hören von mir! Hoheit!" Cowley dreht sich um und verließ gefolgt von den beiden Agenten das Zimmer. Als sie wieder im Auto saßen, fragte Bodie: "Sir, wie passt das Verhalten des Scheich mit dem Dossier über ihn zusammen?" Cowley schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte sich auch keinen Reim darauf machen. "Fahren Sie mich zurück ins HQ. Und dann schauen Sie mal die Wohnung der jungen Dame an, vielleicht finden Sie dort einen Hinweis auf das Verhalten des Scheichs." Doyle fuhr zum HQ und setzte Cowley ab. Als sie wieder allein waren, schüttelte er wieder den Kopf. "Komisch ... Irgend etwas stimmt an der ganzen Sache nicht!" Bodie nickte nur.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Sie hatten Hausmeister ausfindig gemacht und dieser schloss ihnen die Penthousewohnung von Nabila El Gandhar auf. "Aber hallo! So möchte ich mal wohnen und das als Studentin." Bodie sah sich anerkennend um. Die ganze Wohnung war stilvoll eingerichtet. Die Dame hatte Geschmack. "Dann wollen wir mal!" Sie suchten systematisch alles ab. Aber erst als sie die Unterlagen, die auf dem Schreibtisch lagen beiseite legten, fanden sie, was sie suchten. Unter der Schreibunterlage lagen mehrere Bilder. Doyle drehte das erste Bild um, staunte nicht schlecht. "Das ist der Zwillingsbruder von Nabila." Bodie hatte einen Zeitungsartikel in der Hand und las die Überschrift vor. "Sohn von Scheich El Gandhar: Brutal entführt und ermordet!" "Das erklärt natürlich vieles!" Nachdem Bodie den Artikel durchgelesen hatte, schüttelte er den Kopf. "Warum wusste der Alte nichts davon, er weiß doch sonst alles. Seltsam!" "Ja, Du hast recht! Wie konnten sie so eine Sache geheim halten?" "Was hast Du da noch?" "Hier ist noch ein Obduktionsbericht, aber was macht die kleine damit?" "Komm, zurück zum HQ. Vielleicht kann der Alte mehr damit anfangen!" Sie verließen die Wohnung und fuhren zurück. Sie fanden Cowley in einem Besprechungsraum, wo er an der Wandtafel stand und diese aufmerksam studierte. Als Doyle und Bodie eintraten, sahen sie das er nicht allein war. Eine ältere Frau stand neben ihm und diskutierte mit ihm über die Fakten an der Wand. "Sir, wir haben da etwas gefunden, aber es macht die Sache nicht klarer." Bodie gab Cowley die Unterlagen, die sie aus der Wohnung mitgebracht hatten. Cowley sah sie sich und gab sie dann weiter an die Frau. Er drehte sich zu den Beiden um. "Das ist Mrs. Smith, Analystin." Mrs. Smith drehte sich zu Cowley um und nickte Doyle und Bodie zu. "George, das erklärt vieles, wenn nicht sogar alles. Das ist der fehlende Stein zum Puzzle." Cowley blickte zur Tafel und nickte. "Setzen Sie sich! Ich glaube ich bin Ihnen noch eine Erklärung schuldig." Doyle und Bodie setzten sich und schauten aufmerksam zur Wandtafel. Cowley erläuterte ihnen die Zusammenhänge und ihnen ging ein Licht auf. Als Cowley fertig war, war es einen Moment still im Raum. "Sir, habe ich das richtig verstanden, der angebliche Waffenkauf bei O'Brian diente nur dazu den Kontakt zu den ehemaligen Entführern seines Sohnes herzustellen?" Cowley nickte. "Womit der Scheich allerdings nicht gerechnet hatte, war die Tatsache, das die Entführer noch einmal so schnell zu schlagen würden. Die Entführer sind gekauft um die Opposition in seinem Land an die Macht zu bringen und sei es indem sie die Familie umbringen. Den Sohn haben sie schon getötet, die Tochter entführt und der Scheich selber ist auch auf das höchste gefährdet. Was allerdings noch fehlt ist der Informant, der die Entführer mit Informationen versorgt." "Er muss ganz nah am Scheichen dran sein, sonst könnte er nicht so detaillierte Informationen liefern!" warf Mrs. Smith ein. Doyle und Bodie sahen sich an, ihnen fiel nur eine Person ein, die dafür in Frage kam. "Sir, der einzige der laut den Berichten immer beim Scheich war, ist Thabit. Er musste auch alles über die Waffengeschäfte gewusst haben." Cowley wog das ab und nickte dann. "Damit könnten Sie recht haben!" "Was tun wir jetzt, Sir? Nabila ist in höchster Gefahr, wenn sie nicht schon tot ist. Wird sie es bald sein, wenn wir sie nicht finden!" Diesmal schüttelte Cowley den Kopf. "Nein, Miss El Gandhar wird ihren Vater überleben. Sie brauchen sie noch als Köder für ihren Vater. Um ihn dorthin zu bringen, wo sie ihn haben wollen." "Was jetzt?" fragte Doyle noch einmal. Cowley sah auf die Uhr, es war schon nach acht Uhr. "Für heute können wir doch nichts mehr tun. Sagen Sie, Doyle, haben Sie schon etwas über Black Hawk herausgefunden?" Doyle schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Sir, es scheint keine Person zu sein, die ein Strafregister hat oder sonst wie bekannt ist.." "Gut, dann gehen Sie jetzt nach Hause." Er musterte Bodie, der immer noch angeschlagen war. Ja, seine Männer brauchten Ruhe. Sie hatten schwere Tage vor sich. Mit den Entführern war nicht zu spaßen. Widerwillig gingen die beiden. Sie wollten etwas tun, aber solange sie keine konkreten Hinweise hatten, waren ihnen die Hände gebunden. Also fügten sie sich und ruhten sich für das aus, was auf sie zu kam.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Sie hatten den letzten Tag mit Recherchen verbracht, aber nichts herausgebracht. Abends hatten sie wieder trainiert, aber mit Rücksicht auf Bodie nicht so hart, wie an den Tagen zuvor. Bodie war wieder fit. Doyle wollte nur kurz im Hotel nach Murphy schauen, der mit der Telefonüberwachung betraut war, als er in die Suite des Sekretärs trat. Was er dort sah, machte ihn klar das er recht gehabt hatte. Thabit war das fehlende Glied in der Kette. Er hatte geklopft und als er nichts hörte, hatte er vorsichtig die Tür geöffnet. Auf dem Tisch stand ein Koffer, auf dem ein großer schwarzer Falke zu sehen war. Black Hawk. Schnell hatte er sich zurückgezogen.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Er war aber nicht schnell genug gewesen. Thabit war gerade in das Zimmer gekommen, als Doyle die Tür wieder schloss. Er durchquerte den Raum und sah zur Tür hinaus. Am Ende des Ganges sah er den Agenten noch im Aufzug verschwinden. Er ging zum Telefon und wählte eine Nummer. "Ja?" meldete sich eine Stimme. "Wir haben ein Problem! Einer der Leute vom CI5 hat den Falken erkannt." "Welcher?" "Er heißt Doyle, Ray Doyle!" "Ich werde mich darum kümmern!" Thabit legte den Hörer auf und lies den Koffer wieder im Schrank verschwinden. Es durfte nicht noch ein Missgeschick passieren.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Als Doyle wieder im Auto saß, überlegte er was er jetzt tun sollte. Er hatte mit Bodie ausgemacht, ihn um 11 Uhr in seiner Wohnung abzuholen. Es war jetzt 9.30 Uhr. Zu Bodie war es am nächsten und ins HQ würde es vorher nicht mehr reichen. Also startete er den Capri und fuhr in Richtung Bodies Wohnung. Nach einer Weile bemerkte er das ihm ein Van folgte. Um sicher zu gehen, machte er paar Richtungswechsel. Der Van folgte ihm weiter. Er war jetzt in der Nähe von Bodie Wohnung. "Hoffentlich hat Bodie sein Funkgerät an!" dachte er sich und funkte ihn an. Von der Zentrale konnte er keine Hilfe erwarten, die waren zu weit weg. "3.7 für 4.5!" Es dauerte einen Moment bis Bodie sich meldete. "Was gibt's, Sunshine, Du bist früh dran!" "Ich habe einen Schatten, der mir an der Stoßstange hängt." "Wo bist Du?" Bodie reagierte schnell. "Etwa zwei Meilen südlich!" Plötzlich gesellte sich ein zweiter Wagen hinzu. "Hey, jetzt wird's eng. Das ist ein zweiter Schatten!" "Keine Panik! Bin schon unterwegs!" Die beiden Wagen schlossen dichter auf. An einer Kreuzung überholte der erste Wagen und setzte sich vor Doyle. Er versuchte es zu verhindern, aber der zweite Wagen rammte ihn von hinten. "Bodie, schnell!" Die Hecktür des Vans ging auf und ein Gewehr kam zum Vorschein. Instinktiv duckte Doyle sich und versuchte sein Gesicht zu schützen. Die Windschutzscheibe zersprang in tausend Stücke. Er schüttelte seinen Lockkopf und tauchte wieder auf. Gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu sehen, dass der Van vor ihm eine Vollbremsung machte. Ausweichen war nicht. Er knallte voll drauf. Für einen Moment blieb ihm die Luft weg. Er war gegen das Lenkrad geprallt. Etwas benommen sah er wie zwei Männer aus dem Van ausstiegen. Er langte zum Schulterhalfter und nahm seine Waffe heraus. So einfach sollten sie ihn nicht bekommen! Er stöhnte auf. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich ein paar Rippen angeknackst. Er hörte Reifen quietschen und der Wagen hinter ihm verschwand. Plötzlich peitschten Schüsse. Die beiden Männer, die auf ihn zugekommen waren., sprinteten in den Van. Dieser fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen davon. Er versuchte auszusteigen, aber die Tür klemmte, außerdem taten ihm die Rippen fürchterlich weh. Dann sah er Bodie durch kaputte Windschutzscheibe blicken. "Sunshine, ein bisschen viel Durchzug, oder?" Er grinste erleichtert. "Komm, ich helfe Dir! Bist Du in Ordnung?" fragte Bodie besorgt als er sah wie Doyle sich aus dem Wagen quälte. Doyle musste sich an den Wagen lehnen. Fast wäre ihm schwarz vor Augen geworden. "Ich glaub, ich hab mir ein paar Rippen angeknackst." "Komm ich bring Dich erst mal zu mir! Um den Wagen sollen sich die anderen kümmern." Er brachte Doyle in seinen Wagen und fuhr ihn zu seiner Wohnung. "Was ist eigentlich passiert? Warum waren die hinter Dir her?" Doyle kam nicht zum Antworten, das Funkgerät rief. "3.7 für Alpha 1" Bodie hatte Cowley von Doyles Notruf verständigt. "3.7" "Was ist mit 4.5!" Doyle nahm Bodie das Funkgerät aus der Hand. "Ich bin in Ordnung, vielleicht..." Bodie fuhr gerade durch ein Schlagloch. "Au ... pass doch auf!" "In Ordnung? Was ist passiert?" "Nur die Rippen ein wenig angeknackst! Geht schon!" "Ich schicke ihnen Dr. Baker vorbei! Bleiben Sie bei Bodie! Verstanden?" "Ja, Sir!" Doyle war froh, als sie bei Bodies Wohnung ankamen. Bodie verfrachtete ihn nach oben. Besorgt musterte er ihn. Doyle versuchte ein Stellung zu finden, in der er richtig atmen konnte. Als es klingelte stand nicht nur Dr. Baker vor der Tür, sondern auch Cowley. Doyle saß immer noch auf der Couch. Dr. Baker untersuchte ihn und stellte fest, dass er sich die Rippen nur geprellt hatte. Schmerzhaft, aber nicht gefährlich. Er legte Doyle einen Stützverband an und gab ihn Schmerztabletten. "Ein Tag Ruhe und Sie sind wieder fit." Er wusste das die Männer hart zu anderen, aber auch sehr hart zu sich selbst sein konnten. Danach ging er. Cowley hatte sich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und schaute seine beiden besten Männer an. "Doyle, was ist passiert? Gibt es einen Grund für den Anschlag?" Doyle überlegte kurz. "Das einzige was ich mir vorstellen kann, war vorhin im Intercontinetal. Ich war kurz da um mit Murphy zu sprechen. Danach habe ich in das Zimmer geschaute, in dem Thabit wohnt. Ich wollte ihm auf den Zahn fühlen. Dabei habe ich einen Koffer gesehen, der auf dem Tisch stand. Auf dem Koffer war ein großer, schwarzer Falke. Black Hawk. Ich habe mich schnell zurückgezogen. Vielleicht hat Thabit doch etwas mitbekommen. Aber ich versteh nicht, warum er dann so heftig reagiert hat. Irgend etwas muss an dem Vogel besonderes sein!" Cowley nickte. "Sie haben sonst nichts gesehen?" "Nein, Sir. Es war auch nur ein Moment." Doyle versuchte sich anders hinzusetzen. Seine Rippen bereiteten ihm offensichtlich erhebliche Probleme. Cowley sah ihn besorgt an. Wie sollten die zwei den Sonntag durchstehen. Aber er wusste, dass sie selbst mit Blessuren noch besser waren, als die meisten anderen, denn sie waren ein Team, eine Einheit. "Bodie, heute bekommen Sie eine zusätzliche Trainingseinheit." Man sah Bodie seine Begeisterung an. "Ja, Sir!" "Und Sie, Doyle, fahren mit zu Macklin und machen ein paar Zielübungen. Bis morgen um 8 Uhr in meinem Büro!" Doyle nickte. Er wusste zwar nicht, wozu das gut sein sollte, aber der Alte hatte es angeordnet. Cowley lies die beiden allein. "Ich versteh nicht, warum Thabit so schnell reagiert hat." Doyle schüttelte den Kopf. "Es macht keinen Sinn! Es sei denn ... Black Hawk bedeutet mehr als nur ein Name." Bodie sah seinen Freund an. "Was meinst Du damit?" "Vielleicht kann der Scheich uns weiterhelfen!" "Wie sollen wir an ihn herankommen, ohne dass Thabit uns sieht?" Doyle überlegte und hatte eine Idee. "Wie wäre es, wenn wir Thabit mit O'Brian ködern?" Bodie nickte. Sie schmiedeten einen Plan und setzten ihn sofort in die Tat um. Bodie nahm das Telefon und wählte die Nummer vom Hotel. "Ich möchte Mr. Thabit sprechen!" Er wurde verbunden.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Sie fuhren zum Hotel und sahen noch wie Thabit in die schwarze Limousine stieg. Als er weggefahren war, stiegen sie in den Aufzug und fuhr en zur Suite des Scheich. Doyle musste sehr zusammenreißen, nicht bei jeder Bewegung das Gesicht zu verziehen. Als sie vor der Suite ankamen, sprach Bodie noch mal ins Funkgerät. "6.8 für 3.7!" "6.8. Er fährt gerade in nördlicher Richtung zum Hafen. Ihr habt grünes Licht!" Bodie steckte das R/T wieder weg und klopfte. "Herein!" Sie betraten die Suite. Der Scheich saß mit Murphy am Tisch und las Zeitung. Als sie im Raum standen, schaute er auf und sah sie fragend an. "Hoheit, bitte entschuldigen Sie die Störung. Wir hätten da noch paar Fragen an Sie!" Murphy stand auf und bedeutete das er sich mal die Füße vertreten wollte. Bodie nickte. "Bitte meine Herren, setzen Sie sich doch!" Bodie machte es sich bequem, während Doyle eine Stellung suchte, in der die Rippen nicht wehtaten. Er fing an. "Was sagt Ihnen der Begriff "Black Hawk", Hoheit?" Es war ein Schuss ins Blaue, stellte sich aber als Volltreffer heraus. Der Scheich zuckte zusammen und wurde blas. "Black Hawk" wiederholte er. "Das ist eine Terrororganisation in meinem Land. Sie sind das übelste was überhaupt herumläuft!" "Wer gehört dazu? Kennen Sie die Mitglieder?" "Nein! Wie kommen Sie auf Black Hawk?" "Eine Informantin hat den Begriff bei O'Brian aufgeschnappt und wir konnten uns bisher keinen Reim darauf machen!" Das Funkgerät meldete sich. "3.7 für 6.8" "3.7" meldete sich Bodie. "Zielobjekt ist auf dem Rückweg." "Danke. Over and out." Er sah zu Doyle herüber, dieser nickte. "Hoheit, bitte sprechen Sie zu keinem von diesem Gespräch. Es ist lebenswichtig für Sie. Zu keinem! Auch nicht zu Ihrem Sekretär." "Aber warum?" "Es ist lebenswichtig für Sie, das dieses Wissen unter uns bleibt." "Einverstanden, auch wenn ich nicht verstehe warum!" Sie beeilten sich das Hotel wieder zu verlassen , bevor Thabit zurückkam. Vorher hatten sie Murphy noch instruiert, von der Unterredung nicht zu sprechen. Als sie im Capri saßen, kam gerade die Limousine von Thabit vorgefahren. Man sah ihm an, dass er genervt war, schließlich war er umsonst losgefahren. "Was jetzt? Zum Alten?" Doyle nickte. Der Alte musste wissen, was sie rausgefunden hatten.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Erstaunt blickte Cowley auf, als Doyle und Bodie in sein Büro kamen. "Sie sollten sich doch schonen!" "Ja, Sir, aber wir haben etwas wichtiges herausgefunden. Ich habe die ganze Zeit überlegt, warum Thabit so schnell reagiert hat und als einzige logische Erklärung ist mir der Scheich eingefallen." begann Doyle und erzählte Cowley von der Unterredung mit El Gandhar. "Deshalb die Eile! Damit der Scheich nichts davon erfährt! Seine Tarnung wäre aufgeflogen! Aber er muss doch immer noch damit rechnen, das Sie ihr Wissen mitteilen." Bodie sprach aus, was sie alle dachten. "Du bist immer noch in Gefahr, Ray!" Cowley nickte. Es wurde ihm bewusst, dass einer seiner besten Männer als Zielscheibe herumlief. "Ab sofort machen Sie keinen Schritt mehr ohne Bodie, klar?" "Ja, Sir." "Es bleibt aber immer noch das Problem, das wir nicht wissen, wo Nabila gefangen gehalten wird." "Es wird Zeit, das wir die Bande ausfindig machen." Sie überlegten, wie sie O'Hara und seine Bande aus der Reserve locken konnten. Schließlich hatten sie eine Lösung, aber würde es auch funktionieren.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Bodie war besorgt. Sie hatten durchsickern lassen, dass Doyle verletzt war und derzeit dienstunfähig. Er war zu Hause. Und sollte den Köder für O'Hara spielen. "4.5?" "Was gibt's, 3.7? Ein bisschen unbequem?" Er saß an der Kellertreppe in Doyles Haus und wartete darauf das etwas passierte. "Ja, und es wird langsam kalt!" "6.8 für 3.7 und 4.5!" "3.7" "4.5" "Es tut sich was! Ein dunkler Van fährt durch die Straße." "Verstanden! Halt die Augen offen." Der Van fuhr weiter und Simpson gab Entwarnung. Doyle hatte es sich auf der Couch bequem gemacht, soweit das überhaupt möglich war. Seine Rippen taten verdammt weh. Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch an der Tür. "3.7, hier oben ist jemand an der Tür!" Er stand auf und entsicherte seine Pistole. Der Angriff kam zwar nicht unerwartet. Aber er kam von zwei Seiten, nicht nur von der Tür, sondern auch vom Fenster. Als das Fenster splitterte wirbelte Doyle herum und hatte die Waffe schon im Anschlag. Sekundenbruchteile später krachte auch die Tür aus den Angeln. Er war kurz irritiert. Sie waren zu zweit und drangen sofort auf ihn ein. Doyle hatte kaum Chancen sich zu wehren. Als Bodie den Krach der Tür hörte, war er schon auf halben Weg die Treppe hinauf. Er verdoppelte seine Geschwindigkeit und stand Sekunden später im Raum. Die Situation war eindeutig. Einer der Männer hatte Ray im Schwitzkasten und der andere stand mit der Waffen im Anschlag ihn gegenüber. "Halt keinen Schritt weiter! Oder Dein Freund stirb!" Bodie erkannte Mac und O'Hara. Hinter ihm kam auch Simpson die Treppe rauf. Er winkte ihn zurück. "Bist Du in Ordnung? Ray?" Doyle nickte gequält. Es war eine verzwickte Situation. Aber die Gangster hatten die besseren Karten in der Hand. Bodie musste sie abziehen lassen. Sie hatten Ray in ihrer Gewalt. "Verdammt!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Verdammt! Wie konnte das schief laufen?" Cowley schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch als Bodie ihm gegenüber saß und Bericht erstattete. "Sir, ich habe keine Ahnung wie er an mir vorbei gekommen ist. Vielleicht findet die Spurensicherung etwas." "War er verletzt?" "Soweit ich sehen konnte nicht! Aber..." Bodie war verzweifelt. So daneben war noch keine Aktion bisher gelaufen. Cowley stand auf und ging zum Wandschrank rüber. Er kam mit zwei gefüllten Gläsern zurück und reichte Bodie eins davon. Bodie trank den Malt und blickte dann seinen Boss an. "Was jetzt?" "Jetzt müssen wir mit Thabit reden. Er ist das einzige Verbindungsglied zu den Iren!" Das Telefon klingelte. Cowley nahm ab und hörte eine Weile zu, dann nickte er legte wieder auf. "Sie konnten nichts dafür, Bodie. Die Männer kamen übers Dach. Die Spurensicherung hat ein Seil dort gefunden. Sie sind im Nachbarhaus durch Treppenhaus eingedrungen und auf das andere Dach rüber. Der Van muss ein Ablenkungsmanöver gewesen sein." Das beruhigte Bodie aber keinesfalls. Er hatte versagt und Doyle musste das jetzt ausbaden. Cowley sah die Selbstvorwürfe bei Bodie. Sie mussten jetzt schnellstens handeln, damit sie eine Chance hatten, Doyle und auch Nabila lebend zu finden. "Bringen Sie Thabit zum Verhör rein! Sofort und wenn Sie ihn aus dem Bett holen! Nehmen Sie Murphy mit! Bringen Sie auch den Scheich mit, aber bitte freundlich! Vielleicht kann er uns mit Thabit helfen!" Bodie zog los. Er war froh, das er etwas tun konnte.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Als Doyle wieder etwas sehen konnte, war er in einem dunklen Raum. Er lag gefesselt auf der Seite. O'Hara hatte ihm die Augen verbunden als sie im Van waren. Sie waren etwa eine halbe Stunde gefahren, bevor sie ihn aus dem Van geholt hatten. Doyle versucht festzustellen, ob er ernsthaft verletzt war. Als sie überwältigt hatten, hatte er mehrere Fausthiebe in die Rippen bekommen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob die jetzt nicht doch gebrochen waren. Er konnte sich ein wenig bewegen, was ihm aber ungeheure Schmerzen bereitete. Als er die Füße bewegte stieß es an etwas Weiches. Das etwas bewegte sich. "Nabila? Sind Sie das?" Es war ein Versuch. "Wer sind Sie?" "Mein Name ist Ray! Ray Doyle! Ich bin vom CI5! Sind Sie verletzt?" "Nein!" "Sind Sie gefesselt?" "Ja, aber ich kann mich bewegen!" "Gut dann versuchen Sie mal, ob Sie zu mir herüber kommen können!" Er spürte die Bewegung und versuchte ihr entgegen zu kommen. Die Schmerzen wurden schlimmer, ihm blieb fast die Luft weg. "Was ist mit ihnen?" fragte Nabila, als sie ihn schwer atmen hörte. "Nichts!" Er wollte ihr nicht den Mut nehmen. Nach einer Viertelstunde hatte sie es geschafft mit den Händen an seine heranzukommen. "Versuchen Sie den Knoten zu öffnen! Halt!" Er hatte ein Geräusch gehört. Die Tür zu ihrem Gefängnis ging auf und O'Hara trat von Mac gefolgt ein. "Oho, der Herr ist wohl noch zu munter!" Mac trat an ihn heran und zog ihn hoch. "Das können wir ändern." Er schubst ihn in eine andere Ecke. Als Doyle wieder auf dem Boden ankam, wurde er bewusstlos. Die Schmerzen waren zu stark. O'Hara und Mac lachten nur und verließen den Raum wieder.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Bodie hatte Thabit in den Vernehmungsraum gebracht und war mit dem Scheich zu Cowley ins Büro gegangen. Der Scheich war geschockt darüber, das sein engster Berater ihn verraten haben sollte. "Hoheit, wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe! Es geht jetzt nicht mehr nur um Ihre Tochter sondern auch um einen meiner Männer." Der Scheich horchte auf. "Der junge Mann, der mit ihnen heute bei mir war?" er sah Bodie an. Er nickte. "Das tut mir leid!" "Scheich El Gandhar, leider haben Sie durch das versuchte Waffengeschäft mit O'Brian den Stein erst ins Rollen gebracht. Wir müssen jetzt versuchen Thabit zur Mitarbeit zu bewegen, wenn es noch ein Chance für Ihre Tochter geben soll." El Gandhar nickte. "Was kann ich tun?" "Erzählen Sie alles was Sie über Thabit und den Black Hawk wissen. Vielleicht finden wir dort einen Ansatzpunkt." Der Scheich erzählte ihnen wie er Thabit kennen gelernt hatte und dieser zu seinem Vertrauten geworden war. Als er von einer Europareise erzählte, bei der auch Thabit, dabei gewesen war, kam er auf einen Iren zu sprechen, den Thabit getroffen hatte. "Wie sah der Ire aus?" hakte Bodie nach. Er beschrieb O'Hara. Bodie stand auf und zeigte ihm ein Bild von ihm. "Ja, da ist er!" "Das ist der Mann, der ihre Tochter entführt hat! Und wahrscheinlich auch Ihren Sohn!" Der Scheich war betroffen. "Aber vielleicht ist das der Ansatzpunkt, den wir brauchen!" Cowley zweifelte, aber ihnen lief die Zeit davon. "Wie wollen Sie es anfangen, Bodie?" "Wenn Ray jetzt hier wäre, was würde er tun?" fragte er sich im Stillen. "Ich weiß es noch nicht, aber ich versuche es. Es ist unsere, Rays einzige Chance." Cowley nickte. Auch er machte sich große Sorgen um seinen Mann. "Sie haben freie Hand! Tun Sie was sie tun müssen! Verstanden?" "Ja, Sir!" sagte Bodie langsam. Der Alte hatte ihm freie Hand gegeben. Das passierte nicht oft. "Sir, würden Sie bitte in einer halben Stunde nachkommen? Und bringen Sie ein Schreiben mit, egal was, es muss nur offiziell aussehen!" Bodie hatte eine Idee. Cowley sah ihn fragend an, nickte dann aber. Bodie stand auf und ging zum Vernehmungsraum.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Als Doyle wieder zu sich kam, spürte er die Nähe eines anderen. "Ray, können Sie mich hören?" Nabila war ganz nah bei ihm. "Ja!" Er versuchte festzustellen, was mit ihm los war. Er konnte sich kaum nicht bewegen. Die Schmerzen in seiner Brust waren fast unerträglich. "Nabila, können Sie die Fesseln lösen?" "Ich werde es versuchen!" Sie machte sich an seinen Fesseln zu schaffen und löste diese langsam. Nach zehn Minuten hatte sie es geschafft. Seine Hände waren frei. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, aber sobald er auch nur die Anstalten machte, wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. "Einen Moment noch!" Er nahm alle Kraft zusammen und drehte sich um. "Ray, was ist mit Ihnen?" Er konnte nicht sofort antworten. Als er wieder klar sehen konnte, befreite er Nabila von ihren Fesseln. Er war total erledigt. Er spürte noch wie Nabila anfing ihn abzutasten, dann war er wieder weg. ".... bluten stark." Er hörte sie weit entfernt. "Ich werde Sie erst mal verbinden!" Nabila versorgte die Wunde am Oberkörper und richtete ihn zum Sitzen auf. Im Sitzen ging es etwas besser. "Ray, was können wir jetzt tun?" In ihrer Stimme schwang Verzweiflung mit. "Das wird sich finden!" "Bodie wird uns nicht im Stich lassen" dachte er. Er versuchte sich weiter aufzurichten. Wenn er es ganz langsam tat, konnte er vielleicht sogar aufstehen. "Na, bestens! Da draußen sind drei bis an die Zähne bewaffnete Gangster und ich kann kaum stehen." Dachte er weiter. "Das kann ja heiter werden! Nicht verzweifeln! Es wird sich schon was finden." Als er auf den Füssen war, versuchte er die Umgebung genauer zu erkunden. "Nabila, könnten Sie die Eisenstangen, die dort drüben liegen bitte herbringen?" Er musste sich eine Waffe verschaffen , wenn er ein Chance haben wollte. Nabila brachte ihm die Eisenstange. Er wog sie in der Hand. Das konnte gehen. Er ging vorsichtig zur Tür und stellte sich an die Wand. Dann bedeutete er Nabila sich in den Raum zurückzuziehen, damit ihr nichts passieren konnte. Da hörte er den Schüssel im Schloss. Die Tür schwang auf und es fiel ein Lichtschein in den Raum. Doyle hob die Stange und machte sich bereit den Gangster eins überzuziehen. Er wusste, dass er nur einen Versuch hatte. O'Hara kam in den Raum und suchte verwundert nach Nabila und ihm. Als er dicht vor ihm stand, holte Doyle aus und schlug zu. Er legte seine Ganze Kraft in den Schlag und konnte dabei kaum das Gleichgewicht halten. O'Hara ging zu Boden. Doyle versuchte sich schnell umzudrehen, um einen weiteren Angreifer abzuwehren. Aber es kam keiner. Er hörte mehrere Schüsse und sah wie Mac zusammenbrach. Als Bodie zur Tür kam, knickten ihm die Beine weg. Bodie fing ihn auf und lies ihn vorsichtig auf den Boden gleiten. "Hey, Sunshine, langsam!" "Bodie, es wird auch Zeit! Nabila! Sie können heraus kommen! Alles in Ordnung!" flüsterte er in ihre Richtung. Bodie kniete neben ihm und untersuchte ihn. Nabila kam aus der Ecke heraus und kniete sich ebenfalls nieder. "Ich hab doch gesagt, es wird schon werden!" Aber mehr als ein Flüstern war es nicht.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Bodie saß neben Doyles Bett und wartete da sein Partner die Augen aufschlug. "Na, wie geht's, Sunshine?" Bodie grinste über beiden Ohren. "Was...?" "Nicht sprechen hat der Doc gesagt. Du hast mehrere Rippenbrüche und eine steckte in Deiner Lunge. Ist aber wieder raus." Doyle wollte ihn fragen, was passiert war. Aber Bodie wusste es bevor er es aussprach. "Ich hatte, nachdem Dich O'Hara geschnappt hatte, Thabit zum Verhör gebracht. Der Scheich hatte uns darauf gebracht, dass Thabit O'Hara kannte. Ich hab ihn dann weich gekocht und Cowley hat ihm den Rest gegeben, in dem er ihm eine Auslieferung an den Scheich androhte. Da ist er umgefallen und hat uns gesagt wo wir Dich finden. Allerdings warst Du gerade schon dabei Dich selbst aus der misslichen Lage zu befreien. Da haben wir nur noch ein bisschen nachgeholfen." "Nabila?" "Nabila geht es gut und sie studiert jetzt brav weiter." Die Tür ging auf und ein Arzt trat ein, dicht gefolgt von Cowley. Als dieser sah das Doyle wach war, hutschte ihn ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. "Doyle, schön das sie wieder bei uns sind." Der Arzt trat an das Bett und untersuchte den Oberkörper. "Er noch ein wenig Erholung brauchen, aber das wird wieder!" "Danke, Doktor!" "Sir, was ist mit der Konferenz?" fragte Doyle. "Die Konferenz war vor drei Tagen und ein voller Erfolg. Dank Ihnen und Bodie haben wir die Attentäter vorher eliminieren können." Doyle war verduzt. Solange war er weg gewesen. "Ja, Doyle, Sie waren drei Tage im Koma. Aber das ist jetzt egal. Sie haben noch drei Wochen, bis das Training wieder anfängt. Und Sie, Bodie, sollten sich beeilen. Sie wissen Macklin wartet nicht gerne!" Er drehte sich um und ging mit einem Grinsen aus dem Raum. "Ja, Ray, er ist immer noch der Alte!" "Bodie, ich hab noch eine Frage!" "Aber nur eine: Du brauchst noch Ruhe!" "Was ist mit O'Brian und Harrow und was ist mit Sara?" Bodie machte ein betretenes Gesicht. Das war der wunde Punkt an ihrem Erfolg. "O'Brian und Harrow sind uns durch die Lappen gegangen, als wir das Lagerhaus stürmten. Aber wir kriegen sie noch. Und Sara ... die wartet schon darauf Dich zu besuchen, Sunshine! Ich geh dann mal! Bis morgen und überanstreng Dich nicht!" Er ging grinsend zur Tür.  
  
ENDE 


End file.
